You Move Me
by raindropsandbutterflies
Summary: A collection of mainly oneshots, based around Kurt and Blaine, and little moments in their lives! Ranging from sweet and fluffy, to angsty and sad. Taking prompts. I don't own Glee.
1. Prologue

_**A/N **_

_Yeah, this is the start of a whole new story series:) This is basically going to be a story full of unrelated Klaine fics, hopefully prompter by you guys! I already have one prompt to start me off, but I hope you guys will have a ton of ideas for me to write:) I'll pretty much write anything, as long as it's Klaine related! So yeah…get prompting!_

_You can prompt me in reviews, with ideas, send me a message, or tweet me at 'millierosexxx' so …GET PROMPTING!:D What are you waiting for?;)_

_I haven't got a limit to how many chapters I'm writing, it depends on how many prompts I get…I'll write them all!_


	2. Secrets revealed

**Written from a prompt by gleefreak102, hope this is what you had in mind!:)**

"Kurt!" Burt called from downstairs. "Kurt!"

Kurt removed his headphones. Normally he'd be annoyed that someone had interrupted his music, but he was too happy to actually care. He and Blaine had finally taken the next step, and he was over the moon. It had been beautiful…everything he'd expected, and more….and now nothing could pull him out of his happy daze. He hurried down the stairs, and into the dining room, where Carole and Burt were both sat, serious expressions on their faces, and a chair pulled out opposite them, obviously motioning for Kurt to sit there. He sat down and raised his eyebrows at the adults sat in front of him, who just raised their eyebrows back.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, confused as to why they looked so serious. Was someone hurt? Had something bad happened? Burt sighed, pulling something out of his jean pocket. Immediately as Kurt saw what is was, he bit his lip.

_Shit. _It was a condom wrapper….

"I take it this is yours?" Burt asked uneasily, looking slightly uncomfortable. It was Kurt's turn to sigh.

"Yes…Yes it is." He said. There was no use denying it, they were going to find out someday anyway. "And before you lecture me, yes, we were safe…Yes, I was ready…And yes…I love him." Carole smiled at him.

"Good. Remember, we care about you, Kurt, we just want to know you're safe, and ready…" Carole said, as Burt then began to speak, also beginning to smile.

"Carole's right, kid. You're our son, we love, and care about you. But we know Blaine's a good kid, as we trust you two to make the right choices." Kurt let out an inward sigh of relief. "Plus…it had to happen someday…" Burt finished, chuckling gently.

"Thanks…" Kurt stood up, going over and hugging Burt and Carole, before giving them a last embarrassed nod, and exiting the room.

Just as he was about to go up the stairs, Finn appeared out of what seemed to be nowhere, making him jump.

"F-Finn…" He stammered. "Were you listening to our conversation?" Kurt asked, tones of accusation, and embarrassment in his voice. Finn shuffled on his feet awkwardly, hands in pockets. His face was red.

"Um….maybe. Just remember, you're my brother…and if he hurts you…I'll kick his ass." Finn said, sounding embarrassed, before hurrying off in the opposite direction.

Kurt just smirked, walking away.


	3. Proposal

**Prompted by anonymous:) thank you!**

_Flashback- _

"_This is amazing…." Kurt sighed, staring up at the stars up above him. It was his and Blaine's one year anniversary and Blaine had really gone all out, with a candle lit picnic under the stars, complete with a mountain of blankets, and their favourite music playing softly in the background. It was a beautiful night, the stars glistening subtly in the clear night sky, a warm breeze blowing over them gently…Kurt couldn't have wished for anything more._

_They were laying side by side, hands entwined on the middle of the picnic blanket, when Blaine had sat up slowly, causing Kurt to prop himself up on his elbows, to look at his boyfriend. Blaine really did look gorgeous in the candlelight, his eyes gleaming as rays of light bounced off his skin. Kurt was drawn from his trail of thoughts, as Blaine cleared his throat._

"_I love you…" Blaine had sighed happily, staring into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes. "And I know this might seem too soon, or you might think I'm absolutely crazy…but I love you no matter what."_

_Kurt raised his eyebrows, a slight look of confusion in his eyes. All had become clear when Blaine had pulled a tiny black box out of his jean pocket. Kurt had gasped, as Blaine got on one knee, and took his hand._

"_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," He had started, the tears already starting to well up in his eyes. "I…I have never met anyone else like you…Someone so brave, and strong, and unique…Someone who's experienced so many ups and downs in their life, but is still so caring, and willing to help others….You move me Kurt, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you….Will you marry me?" Both were in full on tears now, big droplets running down their cheeks freely, as they hugged each other tightly._

"_Yes…Oh my God…Yes!" Kurt managed, as Blaine slipped the ring onto his finger._

"Dad…Carole…We have something to tell you…" They were all seated around the table, Kurt and Blaine next to each other, holding hands as they spoke. Burt raised his eyebrows, and Carole nodded, motioning for them to go on.

"Well…you know the other day was mine and Blaine's one year anniversary?" Both adults nodded, smiling. Kurt took a deep breath. "Well…Blaine proposed!" They gasped, and Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, kissing him on the cheek quickly.

"Oh my gosh, sweetheart! What did you say?" Carole gushed.

"I said yes!" Kurt beamed, the tears starting to well up in his eyes again. Carole looked like she was about to cry, and immediately walked round the table, pulling both boys into a tight, motherly hug. Burt smiled.

"So Blaine…You proposed?" Burt asked, as Carole sat back down, a happy tear falling down her cheek.

"Yes…Yes I did…" Blaine squeezed his lips together tightly, nodding. He was unsure of how Burt would take it...

"Good on you, kid." Blaine let out a small sigh of relief, as Burt uttered those words. "You're a good kid, and I'll be proud to say you're my son in law….But, believe me, you better continue to treat Kurt right…One toe out of line, and I assure you, you'll be getting a serious talking to." Blaine just nodded, as Burt took his turn to pull both boys into a hug.

"Uh-hum." A sound came from the doorway. They all turned, to see Finn standing there, clearing his throat. "You two are getting married?"

Kurt and Blaine both nodded, their hands still entwined. "Blaine, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Asked Finn, as Blaine nodded uneasily, following Finn out the door, and into the kitchen.

_Oh great. _Thought Kurt. _Here comes the overprotective brother speech…_

"Before you say anything…I love Kurt with all my heart, and I'd never do anything to hurt him…I promise. I just love him, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him…" Blaine gushed quickly, just as Finn was about to speak.

"I know that…" Finn sighed, nodding. "But he's my brother, and I feel I've got to say this. Make sure you treat him right…He's not had the easiest life, and I know that him being with you makes his life a lot better, a lot of the time, so keep it that way! Just remember, you marrying my brother makes you a part of the family, and us Hummel-Hudsons stick up for each other, no matter what." Blaine nodded, as both boys hugged briefly, before pulling apart, and walking back into the dining room.

"So…when's the wedding?"


	4. Dates forgotten

**Yay for prompts in anonymous reviews! Thank you! And this is an amazing prompt, I hope I do it justice! And keep the prompts coming!**

"Where the _hell_ have you guys been? It's past midnight! You know curfew's at eleven!" Burt yelled, as Kurt and Blaine walked through the front door, holding hands. Blaine went to speak, but Burt held up his hand, silencing him.

"No. Don't tell me. I don't care. You guys disrespected my rules, and as a result, Kurt, you're grounded…for two weeks."

"But Sir-" Blaine started, only to be interrupted again by Burt.

"Don't 'sir' me, it's not going to get Kurt out of trouble. You guys should know by now that you're lucky enough to be allowed out as late as I normally let you anyway, not a lot of parents do that. You have to respect my rules, or face the consequences." Burt snapped.

A loud sob was heard from Kurt, as Blaine put his arm round his boyfriend, comforting him. Burt raised his eyebrows.

"What're you crying for? It's only two weeks…mind you, you're lucky it wasn't a month, with how late you are…" Kurt gasped, and pulled Blaine's arm off his shoulder, sprinting past Burt, and upstairs, leaving Blaine and Burt standing there awkwardly.

"I really don't know what's gotten into him today…" Burt said, as Blaine tried to follow Kurt. But, Burt stood in front of the stairs, blocking them.

"Just go home, he'll calm down soon enough. Next time, try and get him home on time, and we won't have to go through all of this, will we?"

Blaine took a deep breath.

"Sir…" Burt tried to interrupt him, but Blaine bit his lip, pleading to go on. Burt sighed, and allowed Blaine to continue. "Do you know what day it is today?"

"It's Saturday." Burt snapped. Blaine shook his head.

"The date….it's the 22nd…June the 22nd…" Blaine offered, biting at his lip nervously. Burt let out a gasp.

"Oh my God….I can't believe it….I can't believe I forgot…Oh…" Burt started to panic, running his hands over his head. "Is that where you were?" Blaine nodded.

"I knew it was the anniversary of her death, and I rang up Kurt, to see if he was okay. He was in tears over the phone, so I offered to drive him over to the cemetery, so he could just talk to her. We kind of lost track of time…." Burt just shook his head, before pulling Blaine into a hug, and then releasing him, leaving Blaine looking slightly startled.

"Oh my God…I'm so sorry….I got all angry with him…oh…I try not to remember the date always…it's hard…and…" Burt was shaking, a tear falling down his cheek.

"It's okay, just talk to him…" Blaine offered, grabbing his bag where he had discarded it on the floor. "I'm gonna leave now, you two need some time together….Tell Kurt I'll ring him tomorrow…" Blaine gave a nod to Burt, and left.

Xx

Half an hour later, Kurt was wrapped up tightly on the couch, in the knitted afghan his mother had made him when he was little, sobbing into his father's chest.

"I'm so sorry…" Burt said shakily, a few tears escaping his eyes. "I didn't mean to yell…I just…"

Kurt shook his head, and mouthed an 'it's okay', before continuing to sob heavily into the material of his dad's t-shirt.

"It's okay, bud, it's okay." Burt soothed, rubbing his son's back. "We'll get through this together."


	5. Anaesthetic makes you loopy

_**A/N **__**GUYS I NEED PROMPTS. BADLY. I've got my own ideas, but yeah, prompts are nice. I've only had three. So..prompt me please?:) So here's one of my own ideas.**_

* * *

><p>"Can I see him?" Kurt asked nervously. Blaine had needed a tooth taken out, and had needed to be put under a local anaesthetic in order to do it. His parents were out of town that weekend on a business trip, and so Kurt had offered to look after him afterwards. He'd had teeth out himself before, and knew how loopy the anaesthetic had made him. Yeah, that was an experience he was never living down.<p>

"Of course, come on through." Said the dentist, walking through the door leading to where Blaine was, motioning for Kurt to follow him. Walking into the room, Kurt found Blaine lying in the dentist chair, curls unruly, and gauze in mouth, staring up at the ceiling dazedly.

"Blaine, sweetie?" Kurt said, leaning in front of his boyfriend, so he would acknowledge him. Blaine just sighed happily.

"You're so pretty…" He slurred dreamily, and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, sweetheart. So are you. Now, let's get you home." Blaine nodded at that, and swung his legs clumsily over the edge of the chair, as Kurt pulled him up gently, supporting him by the waist. The dentist handed them some paperwork, and aftercare information, and they said their goodbyes, and left. Blaine attempted to skip out the door, head lolling around blearily as he mumbled utter nonsense. Kurt chuckled as Blaine went into another random daze.

"The floor's so bouncy…" Blaine said, as he swayed from side to side, Kurt still supporting him as he walked. "Why can't all floors be so bouncy like this?"

"I don't know, sweetie, I really don't know…" Kurt opened the car door, and assisted Blaine as he sat down in the passenger seat, and started to whistle. Kurt just chuckled, shaking his head, and reminding himself that Blaine probably wasn't going to be able to remember any of this later.

"Kuuurtieee…" Blaine said, sighing.

"Yes baby?" Kurt leaned over to do Blaine's seatbelt up, and then started to drive, as Blaine continued to speak.

"If dolphins are gay sharks…..does that make bees gay wasps?" Blaine asked innocently.

Kurt burst out laughing…he had no reply for _that._

* * *

><p><strong>^_^ prompts? Had some great ones so far!<strong>


	6. Sprained ankles

**Yay for anon prompts!:D**

* * *

><p>"I'm just going to nip to the bathroom, baby." Blaine said, letting go of Kurt's hand, as he stood up, leaving the small table they had by the window in the Lima Bean. Kurt nodded, and preoccupied himself, flicking through his magazine, and taking a sip of his scalding coffee.<p>

"Oh look who it is." Kurt recognised the voice instantly, biting his lip. "Blaine here?" Kurt sighed.

"Yes, Sebastian. Blaine is here." Kurt said sharply, putting down his coffee to look up at the man standing in front of him. Sebastian stood there with a smirk on his face, arms folded across his chest. "And he'll be back in a minute." Sebastian laughed, shaking his head. He pulled out the chair opposite Kurt, and sat down, placing his hands on the table firmly.

"You _really_ don't get it, do you? You don't deserve Blaine. _I do. _And I'll do whatever it takes to get him." Sebastian snapped spitefully, as Kurt took a deep breath.

"I think..." Kurt said shakily, composing himself. "I think you're forgetting that Blaine is _my _boyfriend. He chose _me._" Sebastian laughed again.

"Oh but Kurt, I think you're forgetting that I wasn't around when Blaine chose you, and now I am, it's pretty obvious he's going to choose me, over you." Sebastian stood up, leaning over the table, and jabbing Kurt in the chest with a finger. This caused Kurt to stand up, taking a deep breath, and squaring up to the taller man.

"I am not going to let you control me, Sebastian." Kurt said, his voice raising in pitch as he trembled fearfully.

"Oh really." Sebastian spat out, before raising a hand, and slapping Kurt square across the jaw, as Kurt shrieked in pain.

It was at that exact moment that Blaine walked back to their table, jaw dropping as he saw Kurt standing next to Sebastian, a large red handprint visible on his face, and tears starting to fall down his cheeks, as he sobbed silently.

"What the _hell _is happening?" Blaine yelled, thankful of the fact that the shop was pretty much deserted at that time. "No one lays a finger on _my _boyfriend, and expects to get away with it…" And with that he turned to Sebastian, balling his hand up into a fist, and hitting him hard on the shoulder. As the taller man stumbled back from the impact, Blaine turned to Kurt, putting an arm around his shoulder comfortingly.

"Come on Kurt, we're leaving." They turned to leave, but not before Sebastian reached out and shoved them forward, causing them both to fall onto the ground, before he stormed out, cursing under his breath, angrily.

That left both Blaine and Kurt sitting on the floor dazedly, as Blaine let out a whimper of pain. Kurt turned to him immediately, worry in his eyes.

"What hurts, baby? Did you land funny?" Kurt gushed, standing up, and helping to bring Blaine up to his feet, as he wobbled dizzily.

"I-I just landed on my a-ankle…oh shit it hurts…" Blaine cursed, a tear falling down his cheek, as Kurt supported him by his waist.

"Crap…let's get you to the car." Kurt said as they left, Blaine limping, and heavily relying on Kurt for support. They reached the car, and Kurt lowered Blaine into the passenger side, gently pulling off Blaine's shoe, inspecting his foot carefully, as Blaine whimpered.

"It's swollen…I think you've sprained it baby…" Kurt clucked sympathetically, pressing a kiss to Blaine's tear stained cheek. "Let's get you back to mine; I'll have Carole take a look at it." Blaine simply nodded, as Kurt climbed into the driver's seat, helping Blaine with his seatbelt, before driving off as quickly as he could.

Xx

Kurt carried a whimpering Blaine in his arms, from the car to the front door, and he rang the doorbell desperately. Carole opened the door, worry springing into her eyes as she saw the two boys.

"What happened?" She asked, shocked, as she helped Kurt carry Blaine into the living room, placing him gently on the couch, as Kurt began to explain. He told her about how Sebastian had started arguing with him, and how Sebastian had slapped him, before Blaine returned and started defending him, which ended up with both boys being pushed to the ground, Blaine landing funnily on his ankle, and now being in pain.

"Oh sweetie," Carole started, propping Blaine's ankle up on the arm of the couch, and ruffling his hair comfortingly. "I'll get you some ice, and some painkillers. It looks like a nasty sprain." Blaine mumbled a thank you, as Kurt sat down next to him, rubbing his back gently, and pressing kisses to his forehead.

Carole returned with the ice, and the tablets, and Kurt took them, assisting Blaine as he swallowed the pills, and then gently arranging the ice around his boyfriend's throbbing ankle. Carole nodded at him sympathetically, before leaving the room, telling the boys to shout if they needed anything.

"You know…" Blaine whispered, hints of pain in his voice. "Sebastian's just a jerk. I'd never leave you, baby. Never. You're the only one in the world for me." Kurt nodded, sighing.

"I know…" He pressed another kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. "I love you, baby."

* * *

><p><strong>You guys got anymore prompts for me?;)<strong>


	7. Unexpected music tastes

"So…what're we gonna sing?" Finn asked, whilst flicking through the songs on Kurt's IPod.

The New Directions were having another girls v. boys competition, the winning group getting yet another free meal at Breadstix. The rules were simple; any song, any genre…whatever….and there was no way the boys were going to let the girls win. Hence, why they were now sat in the choir room afterschool, desperately trying to find a song that would win them the competition.

"I dunno…anything on there that's any good?" Puck said, leaning over Finn's shoulder to get a better look at the music selection on Kurt's IPod. Kurt had wanted to work with the girls, but Blaine had persuaded him otherwise, telling him they needed his amazing voice. And anyway, working with the boys meant he had yet another excuse to spend all of his time with Blaine.

Finn shook his head, scrolling through the album list, nearer to the end.

"Hang on….what's this?" Finn asked, looking genuinely shocked. Kurt raised his eyebrows at the boys, who were now all hunched over the IPod.

"What?" He asked, confused, as Finn turned the screen towards him.

"You have The Red Hot Chilli Peppers on your IPod? And David Bowie? And oh my god, look! Tom Waits! Wow, dude!" Finn exclaimed, as all the boys nodded approvingly.

"Urm…and?" Kurt asked, gesturing with his hands.

"I thought all you had on your IPod was Gaga and show tunes!" Artie laughed, patting Kurt on the back.

"Well…they're on there too…but yeah, can't I like music that's a bit more masculine?" All the boys laughed at their unexpected discovery, as Kurt sat there, still slightly confused.

"Well…" Started Blaine, patting Kurt on the back. "I guess we know what song we're singing!"

Xx

"Well done guys!" Mr Shue exclaimed, as all the boys whooped and cheered. "That was awesome! Where'd you get the idea for that song from?"

"Kurt's IPod!" They all said, as Kurt blushed, all the boys cheering.

* * *

><p><strong>^-^ hope you liked it, anon prompter;)<strong>


	8. Mechanic Kurt

"Oh _shit._" Puck cursed, as his car slowly ground to a halt. He swerved to the side before it completely stopped, so he was out of the way of passing cars. He, Mike, and Blaine, were driving back from a football game across town, and now their car had stopped. _Great. _

"What's happened?" Blaine asked, leaning forward from one of the back seats, as Puck cursed under his breath.

"Engine's playing up…" He explained, sighing angrily. "Now how are we gonna get home?"

"I know…aren't we just around the corner from Hudson's place?" Mike asked, an idea popping into his head. Blaine and Puck nodded, willing him to go on. "We could probably push the car from here to there, and then we can get Kurt's dad to fix it for us!" Puck nodded.

"Even better, Finn's been bragging about how he's so great at fixing cars…we'll get him to fix it for us! Get pushing boys!" He exclaimed, as he, Blaine, and Mike climbed out the car, and started pushing.

Xx

Finn was just walking out the front door, when, out of nowhere, a car was pushed up onto his empty drive, a sweaty Puck, Blaine, and Mike emerging from behind it.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, forehead knitted in confusion.

"Car broke down." Puck explained, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. "And since you've been going on about how you're so great at fixing cars, we thought you could fix it for us."

"Uh…" Finn raised his eyebrows. "Uh, sure! Let me, uh, just get the toolbox." He said, appearing to be nervous as he rushed into the garage, emerging with a blue box. He opened the bonnet of the car and peered over the top, as the three boys stared at him expectantly.

"Um…Blaine? Can you pass me the, uh, what's it calle-The twisty thingy." Finn asked unsurely, as Blaine smirked.

"The screwdriver? Here…" He said as he handed the screwdriver to Finn, who started to prod at various parts of the engine, as Puck laughed.

"Admit it dude…You really don't know what you're doing…do you?" He said, as Finn sighed.

"Um…no." Finn admitted, as the boys laughed. "I can only fix headlights…"

It was at that moment that Kurt walked up onto the drive, shopping bags in hands, and took of his sunglasses, looking at the boys confusedly.

"What's going on?" He asked, peering over the bonnet of the car, as Puck started to explain.

"My car broke down half way down the road from here…And it seems Finn isn't as good at fixing cars as he makes out to be…" Kurt chuckled, looking in the bonnet, and exclaiming softly.

"Ah…looks like something in the engine's blown…I can fix it for you…Let me just go change…" Kurt said, hurrying off inside, leaving the other boys looking pretty confused.

"Kurt can fix cars?" Mike asked, turning to Finn.

"I dunno…I know he helps out Burt from time to time, but I dunno…" He was interrupted by Kurt emerging from the front door, overalls on over his clothes, a different toolbox in his hands.

"Now…let me have a look." The other boys watched in complete awe as Kurt worked on the car, replacing various parts, and tightening others, sighing every now and then, until he stood back, a smudge of dirt on his nose. "There…that should be fixed…"

Puck climbed in the car, starting the engine, and sure enough, it worked straight away. Puck nodded, shocked. "Wow Hummel…you're pretty good at this, aren't you?"

Kurt shrugged. "I help my dad out from time to time, yeah…it really wasn't that hard though."

The other boys laughed, turning to Finn. "It is for some…" Puck said, thanking Kurt. "Now, off we go! Thanks again, dude!" Mike climbed into the passenger seat, but Blaine pulled Kurt in for a quick hug, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"That was _totally_ hot."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was okay! And thank you for all the prompts!:)<strong>


	9. Stolen Kisses

**This was prompted by LittleMsStarkid on twitter, who is LittleMissStarkidGirl on here:) you should all check her fics out, they're amazing! Anyway, thank you for the prompt, and I hope I do it justice;)**

* * *

><p>"Oh hi…." A low voice trailed, as Blaine slammed his locker shut. He could recognise that voice anywhere. Sebastian.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, turning to face the taller man, sighing. Kurt had a math test last period, and Blaine knew he was going to be out late, so they had arranged to meet together outside Blaine's locker. Only now, the corridors were pretty much empty, leaving Blaine and Sebastian standing together, awkwardly. Sebastian leant an arm against the row of lockers, one hand in his pocket.

"Well…" Sebastian started, clicking his tongue. "Seeing as your darling boyfriend isn't here…I thought you might take the chance to admit your true feelings for me…Not that they're obvious enough already…" Blaine shook his head.

"Sebastian. Go away. You know I have no feelings for you whatsoever…Kurt's the only one I want to be with." Blaine rolled his eyes, turning away.

"Oh really," Sebastian said, taking a step closer towards Blaine, and taking him by the shoulder. "Don't deny it…You deserve someone so much better than Kurt…Someone like me…" He moved his hand from Blaine's shoulder, to his face, so he was cupping his chin. He moved Blaine's face closer to his, ignoring Blaine's struggles. Pulling their lips together, he started to kiss him, Blaine struggling wildly. "Kiss me." Sebastian hissed in his face. "Or your darling boyfriend is going to have to pay." He continued, pulling Blaine into a deeper kiss, their faces close together.

Xx

Kurt walked down the empty corridors, leading to the hallway where Blaine's locker sat. As he turned the corner, his jaw dropped in shock. There was Blaine, and Sebastian…making out. He let out a choked sob, eyes filling with tears as he sprinted away, running into a deserted classroom, and flinging the door shut. He started to hyperventilate as he slid down to the floor, tucking his knees close to his chest, and rocking backwards and forwards…

Xx

Blaine watched as his sobbing boyfriend ran down the corridor. His heart broke as he watched the tears pour down his face uncontrollably, his heavy breathing, and the look of desperation in his eyes. Blaine pushed Sebastian off him, letting him fall to the floor, as he grabbed his bag from where it was discarded on the floor, and sped off in the direction Kurt had ran. The tears started to fall down his own cheeks, as he heard the sound of uncontrollable sobs coming from one of the classrooms. He pushed open the door carefully, only to see Kurt sitting on the floor, hyperventilating, and mid panic-attack.

"Kurt, baby." He said, immediately dropping to his knees, and holding his boyfriend by the shoulders, gently. "Breathe…breathe with me, sweetie." He exaggerated his breaths, as Kurt followed his breathing pattern, his heaving chest slowing down as his breaths got steadier and steadier. Blaine pulled him onto his lap, rubbing his back slowly, the tears pouring down both of their cheeks.

"Y-you…y-you kissed him Blaine…" Kurt managed, as Blaine shook his head.

"He kissed me, I couldn't stop him, I promise!" Blaine exclaimed, as Kurt let out a loud sob.

"But you let him!" Kurt cried, as Blaine grabbed one of his hands, and squeezed it tightly.

"Only because he said that if I didn't, he was going to hurt you!" Blaine looked his boyfriend deep in the eyes, their hands still entwined. "You mean the world to me, baby. I will never let anyone hurt you, or anyone come between us….You are the only one for me…You know that." He pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips, wiping away the tear tracks on his cheeks softly with his sleeve.

"I-I love you…" Kurt mumbled.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was okay! Thank you for the prompt!<strong>


	10. Meet the Parents

**Written for ilvecoffee_n_narutoYOUTH's prompt:) thank you!**

* * *

><p>"Come on; don't be so nervous, you'll be fine, I promise." Blaine said, taking Kurt's coat as he entered the house, visibly nervous. Tonight was the night Kurt finally met Blaine's parents, and Kurt was freaking out.<p>

"But what if I say something stupid? What if your parents don't like me?" Kurt said frantically, fiddling his fingers together as he did when the nerves hit him. Blaine chuckled, taking his boyfriend's hand.

"Nothing you say is stupid, baby. They're dying to meet you!" He exclaimed, leading Kurt towards the dining room, the smell of food in the air. "I think dinner's ready…" They entered the room, where Blaine's parents were already sat at the table, kind smiles on their faces. Kurt nodded, greeting them politely and sat down on the chair Blaine had pulled out for him, smiling awkwardly as his boyfriend sat down next to him.

"Mom, Dad…this is Kurt, my boyfriend." Blaine said, as his Mom beamed delightedly at them both, and his Dad reached over to shake Kurt's hand. Blaine noticed Kurt's hands were still trembling slightly as he shook hands with Blaine's Dad, but he relaxed slightly as Blaine's Mom immediately emerged him in a conversation about the latest vogue episode, whilst serving up the food.

The evening went smoothly from there onwards, Kurt talking with Blaine's parents about school, fashion, and future plans, polite as ever. Blaine joined in every now and then, but mostly watched in admiration as his boyfriend tried his hardest to please his parents.

* * *

><p>Later on, Kurt had left, and the Andersons were in the living room, watching television together.<p>

"He seems like a lovely boy," Blaine's Mom started, smiling. "You made a good choice there, sweetie."

"Yeah…" Blaine said, nodding. "Yeah I did."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was okay:) Short, I know, but I tried;) and thanks for all the prompts, I'm trying to keep up!;)<strong>


	11. Angels

**This is really angsty, and involves character death…beware:( written for a prompt:) not used to writing really angsty, sad things like this…but I'll try my best! And thanks for the prompt!**

* * *

><p>"<em>They didn't deserve to die…they were innocent." He looked out into the room. Black stared back at him. Black suits. Black dresses. Tears filled his eyes. He couldn't go on.<em>

*Flashback*

Kurt and Blaine were sitting upstairs in Kurt's room, the door half open as always, obeying to Burt's precise rules. They'd been studying all day, and it was now the evening, so they'd decided to relax, and listen to some music. They both owned IPods, and since they had nothing better to do, Blaine thought it would be hilarious to listen to both at once. They plugged a set of earphones in each IPod, and took one earphone from each IPod each. Neither of them knew this was going to have life changing consequences.

Finn was downstairs in the living room, slumped on the couch with a bag of chips, munching on them lazily as he watched a football game he'd recorded from earlier. His team was just about to score, when suddenly; the game was interrupted by a news bulletin. Finn figured he'd ignore it. It was a game he'd recorded from the morning, so the news would probably be only relevant to then. Little did _he _know…that news was important. Very important. It was only when he picked up on the word 'tornado'…that he realised it was life changing. The news flashed before him, panic as the newsreaders urged viewers to pack up their belongings and leave. The tornado was going to hit his town.

If only he'd known to watch the news earlier…they would have been able to evacuate in time. Finn knew he wouldn't have much time left, so he did what he knew would be best, and sped upstairs, yelling. Only…Kurt and Blaine didn't hear him, they had their music blasting in their ears. Oh…If only they'd heard…

Finn ran into the rooms, practically grabbing them both by the shoulders and dragging them down the stairs. But it was too late. The house started to shake, and their ears were filled with the sounds of screams, and a whirling rush of air. Yes…it was far too late.

"_I'll miss them." The tears sped down his cheeks. "They were good boys." He couldn't go on anymore. He buried his face in his hands. And sobbed._

* * *

><p><em>A year later he visits their graves. They're in a row, all next to each other, Kurt's in the middle, and Blaine and Finn's either side. On the ground in front of the three, there is a plaque nailed to the ground, which reads, 'Victims of the Tornado. Gone, but always in our hearts.' <em>

"_Rest peacefully, boys." He murmurs, tears welling up. "Say hi to Mollie in Heaven for me."_

* * *

><p><strong>:'( le me now sad. But I hope that did the prompt justice3<strong>


	12. Double dates, and changing perceptions

**For LittleMissStarkidGirl;) **

**+guys…I'm sorry for the angst in the last chapter:'( quite proud of it though…my first time writing proper angsty, character death stuff…and I think it turned out quite well.**

* * *

><p>"I'm still not sure about this…" Sighed Kurt, twirling his straw round in his diet coke, as Blaine placed an arm around his shoulders. They were in Breadstix, waiting for Sebastian and Dave to turn up for a double date. It was Blaine's idea, but Kurt was still unsure. What if Sebastian attempted to make another move on his boyfriend?<p>

"Come on…it'll be fine," Blaine reassured him, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Anyway, aren't you happy they both finally found someone?" Kurt sighed.

"Of course I am! But mainly because now Sebastian won't keep making moves on you!" Kurt grumbled, drinking some of his diet coke, just as Dave and Sebastian walked through the door, and spotted them at the table. They came over towards them, and took their seats on the opposite side of the table, and Kurt noticed their hands were linked.

"Hi guys…" Dave started, biting his lip. "Thanks for inviting us…we really appreciate it."

"No worries." Blaine shook his head, and Kurt put on a slightly fake smile. "Thank you for coming."

"So…" Sebastian started to talk, placing his hands on the table. "How are you guys?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Kurt snapped. He knew he was just making the situation awkward, but he couldn't get over the feeling that something bad was going to happen. It's like his brain immediately associated Dave and Sebastian with bad situations. He couldn't help it. Dave sighed, looking over at Kurt, and taking a deep breath.

"Look, Kurt. I know we've not exactly been best friends in the past, and I admit that it was my fault. But I've changed…and so has Sebastian. We're not the people we used to be." Kurt bit his lip awkwardly, as Sebastian took his turn to speak.

"Yeah…and as for me…I've realised there's more than one gay guy in the world…I'm no longer going after Blaine, I've got Dave now. We've got so much in common, and we get along well." There was a pause, until Kurt nodded, and called over the waitress so they could order.

'_Well,' _He thought. _'Maybe people can change.'_


	13. You are special

**Written for a prompt in a review:) keep 'em coming!;)**

* * *

><p>Kurt had wanted a change. Something a bit different in his life. Something to pull him out of the monotone routine that was every day at the moment. Since Blaine hadn't been at school because of his eye, he was getting fed up of every day being the same, with nothing to look forward to. Sure, he had his friends, and Glee...but Blaine was the only thing that put a spark into his every day life. Thursday night, he decided to make that change.<p>

Friday evening, he knocked on Blaine's door gently, not wanting to wake him in the event he was sleeping. Blaine yelled a 'come in' and Kurt pushed on the handle of the door, bracing himself for what was about to happen.

Sure enough, as he walked through the door, he heard Blaine let out a gasp. "What the hell happened to your hair?" He exclaimed loudly, as Kurt sighed, sitting on the edge of Blaine's bed.

"I dyed it..." Kurt said, biting his lip nervously. "Don't you like it?"

"Blonde? You look fabulous, but...why?" Blaine asked curiously, taking Kurt's hand. Kurt took a deep breath, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Because...Because I'm tired of every day being the same. I'm not perfect, or special enough to make every day different, and without you, my life's getting duller by the second. I need you." Kurt chewed on his lip, waiting for Blaine's response.

"Baby, don't ever say that. You are perfect, and you are special, and you can make each day unique without even trying...but please tell me that dye's only semi-permanent..."

Kurt nodded.

"It'll wash out..." He leant in and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Maybe Blaine was right. Maybe he was special. Maybe he just needed his boyfriend with him to realise it.


	14. Finnteruption

**Written for a prompt from alovestorytoldincupsofcoffee :)**

* * *

><p>Blaine leaned back on Kurt's bedroom door, pulling Kurt closer and keeping their lips connected as he did. Kurt placed his hands on the door on either side of Blaine, his elbows bent as to be as close as possible to his boyfriend. Blaine deepened the kiss; his hands tightening on Kurt's waist as he pulled him in, pressing their chests flush against one another.<p>

They were home alone; Burt and Carole visiting relatives out of town, and Finn round Puck's for a gaming session. It was a perfect opportunity.

Blaine pulled his and Kurt's shirts off, throwing them across the room, not caring where they landed because Kurt was doing amazing things with his tongue, that he didn't even know were possible. Seriously, this boy was talented. Blaine ran his hands over Kurt's smooth, strong torso, biting Kurt's lip softly. Kurt moaned deeply, his voice husky, as he trailed open-mouthed kisses down Blaine's chest. He definitely wasn't a baby penguin anymore. This time Blaine moaned, as Kurt made his way lower and lower onto the ground, until he was kneeling, hand at the waistline of Blaine's jeans, pulling down at his zipper.

Suddenly, they heard a creak coming from the corridor. _Shit._ The two boys quickly fumbled with their shirts, throwing them back on hastily, and trying to control their heavy breathing, as they sat back down on the bed, breathless. The door opened, revealing Finn standing at the door, eyebrows raised, smirking.

"Oh, uh, hi Finn…" Blaine mumbled, as Kurt's face blushed deep red. "We were, uh, just, um, talking…" Finn smirked again, as Blaine turned away, embarrassed.

"Sure you were…because that explains why you're in each other's shirts…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it's official, 'finnteruption' is my new favourite word. <strong>


	15. A much needed vacation

**Written for klaineforever369:) This is only the beginning, the rest will be in various chapters in this story:)**

* * *

><p>They sat around the table, Burt and Carole on one side, Finn on the end, and Blaine and Kurt close together on the other side. Burt had a serious expression on his face and worry in his eyes, as he started to talk.<p>

"Principal Figgins rang me earlier..." He started, as Kurt bit his lip nervously, waiting for Burt to carry on. "He told me that after summer break, Dave Karofsky is going to be coming back, and attending regularly, as normal. He thought you should know." Kurt stayed silent, face expressionless and eyes wide, as he took a shaky breath. Blaine squeezed his hand comfortingly, as Finn reached over to pat his shoulder, beginning to speak.

"It'll be okay, Kurt. We're all gonna protect you...We won't let him hurt you again." Blaine nodded, as Kurt began to shake his head violently, breathing speeding up.

"N-no...t-this can't be happening..." A tear fell down his cheek, as he brushed it away with a trembling hand.

"It'll be okay, bud...He's changed..." Burt offered, watching as his son started to hyperventilate, squeezing Blaine's hand so hard he thought it might cut off the circulation. Kurt continued to shake his head, breathing heavily as he tried to talk. The tears streamed down his cheeks, as the rest of the family, and Blaine, looked on helplessly.

"N-N-no...N-no..." Kurt let go of Blaine's hand, and sprinted out the room, and up the stairs, knees trembling as he ran away, letting out silent sobs. Blaine stood up to follow him, but Burt shook his head.

"He just needs some time alone...go up in a bit...just let him calm down." He said, the worry visible in his eyes, as Blaine sighed.

* * *

><p>"Sweetie..." Blaine said, knocking on Kurt's bedroom door gently. "Can I come in?" He heard a small sniffle in return, and pushed open the door carefully. Kurt lay on his bed, curled up into a ball, dried tear tracks staining his cheeks. Blaine walked over and sat next to him, silently, pulling his sniffling boyfriend onto his lap softly, rubbing his back. He pressed a tender kiss to his lips, entwining their hands together. "I love you..." He whispered, as Kurt pressed his face into his neck.<p>

"I love you too...I'm sorry for reacting like that...I-I'm just...scared." Kurt mumbled, playing with one of Blaine's stray curls absentmindedly.

"I know, baby. I know..." Blaine pressed gentle kisses into his boyfriend's hair, adjusting himself so he was looking deep into Kurt's eyes.

"But I had an idea...We're going on a vacation." Kurt raised his eyebrows curiously, as Blaine continued to talk.

"I've already talked to Burt about it. My family has a holiday home in Cyprus we don't use, and I can get some plane tickets out there pretty cheaply." Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"But when?" He asked, getting more excited by the second, instantly forgetting about what had happened downstairs. "A-And why?"

"Next weekend...And because we need to get away...just me and you." Blaine beamed pulling his boyfriend in for a tight hug. Kurt smiled, laughing.

"Best. Boyfriend. Ever."

* * *

><p>"Kurt…c'mon… Kuuurtt…." Blaine whispered loudly into his boyfriend's ear. "Wake uuuupp…" It was early Saturday morning, and both boys had a flight to Cyprus to catch, the only problem being…Kurt wouldn't wake up. After a couple of minutes of gentle shaking, and whispering loudly, Kurt finally cracked open a blearily eye, and sat up, yawning.<p>

"As much as I love you…" He said sleepily. "You better be buying me a _lot _of coffee to make up for waking me up so early…" Blaine just chuckled at him, handing him the neatly folded pile of clothes they'd arranged for him the night before.

"Now, get ready quickly…we've got a flight to catch!

* * *

><p>Many cups of coffee later, and an extremely long drive to the airport, they boarded the plane. They sat tight together, Kurt by the window, and Blaine right next to him, holding his hand as the overhead announcements were made. As they fastened their seatbelts securely, Blaine couldn't help but notice the look of worry in his boyfriend's eyes, as well as the fact he was paler than usual, and sweat beads were forming on his forehead, as he breathed deeply.<p>

"Baby," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "What's wrong?" Kurt shook his head.

"N-nothing…it's just…" He took a deep breath. "I-I kinda hate flying…" Blaine's heart melted, as he squeezed his boyfriend's hand tightly.

"It'll be okay, sweetie. Finn mentioned to me you didn't like flying that much, so I arranged this for you…" Blaine pulled out of his pocket his IPod, plugged in the headphones, and placed them in Kurt's ears gently, putting the playlist he had made on shuffle, as Kurt sighed, visibly relaxing. The sound of Blaine covering all of his favourite songs filled his ears, blocking out all the noise of the plane, and he sighed deeply, getting more comfortable in his seat, as Blaine smiled.

This was the start of an adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Thereee!:D Because I think it's such a great idea, various other bits of this will be dotted here and there in random chapters of this fic. And, keep prompting guys!:) <strong>


	16. Autocorrect sucks

**Thanks to 'klainer' for this prompt:) sending lots of klainebows your way!;) and also, thanks to ilvecoffee_n_narutoYOUTH for all the reviews, they're much appreciated! Also, Klaine aren't together in this…although we all know they've been secretly dating forever, they're soulmates!**

* * *

><p><em>-Texting-<em>

Blaine- _Hey, wanna go out somewhere and get some lunch?:)_

Kurt- _I've already eaten, I got a sandwich from the canteen devil, but sure:) what time?_

Kurt- _Crap…*deli, not devil…hate the autocorrect on my phone so much!_

Blaine-_Ha, it's fine…and two o'clock, if that's okay!_

* * *

><p>Blaine-<em> Hi, you awake? <em>

Kurt- _Yeah, can't sleep…Finn's snoring…_

Blaine- _hah…so, what're you doing?_

Kurt- _Watching porn, I love you. Love this film!_

Blaine- _I'm hoping you mean 'p.s, I love you.'…because otherwise that's kinda creepy…_

Kurt-_ Stupid autocorrect:/ and yes, I'm watching 'p.s I love you'…I'm not that creepy!_

* * *

><p>Kurt- <em>Hey! I'm here to lick you up!<em>

Blaine- _omg, these autocorrections are just getting better!_

Kurt- _omg omg omg omg. You know I meant *pick. Omg. _

Blaine- _Really?;) I don't believe you…_

Blaine- _Kurt? _

Blaine- _Kuuurrrttt. Please don't ignore me. I'm soorrryyyy._

Kurt- _:( :P_

* * *

><p>Kurt-<em>You still up for dinner round mine tomorrow night? Pork and prostates sound okay?<em>

Blaine- _OMG THIS IS BRILLIANT! _

Kurt- _Oh my dear God. Why me…_

Kurt- _Blaine?_

Blaine- _Sorry…dropped my phone on the floor when I was laughing…and yeaah, pork and *potatoes sounds great. _

Kurt- _Autocorrect sucks:(_

Blaine- _You can turn it off…you do know that, don't you?_

Kurt: WHAT? AND YOU WAIT UNTIL NOW TO TELL ME THIS?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this was hard to write, whilst keeping it sounding reasonably realistic. But yeah, I tried. Got anymore prompts for me, guys?;)<strong>


	17. On a Chocolate Hype

**Yeah, this is what happens to me. Chocolate makes me happy.**

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on his bed, flicking through a magazine absentmindedly. Suddenly, the door sprang open violently, and Blaine bounced into the room, a wide grin plastered on his face, and his hand hidden behind his back. He was giggling and chuckling like a three year old, as he sat down next to Kurt excitedly.<p>

"Kuuuurttiieeeee…" He said, exaggerating the letters, making Kurt raise his eyebrows. "Guess what Finn gave meeeee…" Kurt shook his head, sighing. He should have expected it. Damn his step-brother. He was never letting Blaine near Finn again.

"Chocolate!" Blaine exclaimed, flinging his hands out in front of Kurt's face, revealing half a bar of chocolate, as Blaine giggled excitedly. What on _earth _was Finn thinking.

Kurt was literally going to _kill_ his step-brother. The whole glee club had found out the hard way at one of their group sleepovers that Blaine and chocolate did _not_ mix. They'd stayed up all night with him, as he mumbled nonsense away happily, laughing, and embracing his inner child.

"Do you want some?" Blaine asked excitedly, practically bouncing up and down on the bed as he spoke, Kurt shaking his head. "It's reeeaaaalllyy good!" Kurt took a deep breath, trying to stay as calm and patient as possible.

"No, baby. I'm good." Then, an idea popped into his head, as he started to talk, smirking. "But I've got an idea…How about you go and watch the football game downstairs on the TV with Finn? I'm sure he'd love to share the chocolate!" Blaine gasped, and sprung off the bed immediately, racing out the door, as Kurt heard the pounding, heavy footsteps on the stairs. _Oh. _He thought. _Finn was going to pay._

Ten minutes later, Finn entered Kurt's room, arms folded across his chest, Blaine following behind him, chattering nonsense away happily.

"Kurt," Finn sighed, as Blaine sat down next to Kurt, clinging onto him happily. "I'm sorry for giving him chocolate…I forgot what it did to him…now can you _please _take him." And with that he left, storming out the door, as Kurt smirked. _Well, Finn wasn't going to be handing out chocolate anytime soon. _

"Kuuurt…" Blaine sighed dreamily, snuggling into Kurt's side. "I'm sleepy…Will you cuddle me?" Kurt couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes, and pulled him into a hug, as Blaine sighed contentedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. Chocolate makes me hyper. Sugar in general. And mountain dew.<strong>

**Anything remotely caffeine-y… **

**Yeah.**

***Le sigh***


	18. Ferris Wheels and First Dates

**For klainer's prompt:)**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, I really don't think this is a good idea…" Kurt mumbled, tightening his death grip on his boyfriend's hand, as they stood in line. It was their first date, and Blaine thought it would be fun, and sweet to go to the fair together, which now led to them both standing in the queue for the highest rollercoaster there.<p>

"It'll be fine, don't worry." Blaine said, giving Kurt's hand a comforting squeeze, and smiling. "I'll keep you safe." Kurt remained silent, biting his lip as they reached the front of the queue, his face paling. They paid, and took their seats next to each other in one of the carriages, as the worker came round, lowering the safety bar into their laps. Blaine gave Kurt's hand one more encouraging squeeze, as he saw the look of terror on his face, just as a whizzing music began to play, and the ride started, shooting them off along the track.

Blaine screamed happily as they sped around, doing loop the loops, and going upside down, but Kurt wasn't enjoying it so much. He squeezed his eyes tight shut and prayed for the ride to be over soon, as they were plummeted around the track dangerously. He sighed in absolute relief as they started to slow down, eventually grinding to a bumpy halt, as the safety bar was released, and they stepped out, walking out the exit. Blaine had a huge smile plastered across his face; the effect of the sudden adrenaline rush, but Kurt just folded his arms across his stomach, and stumbled along dizzily, letting out a hiccup, and a groan. _Maybe that hotdog and candyfloss before the ride wasn't such a great idea after all_, he thought. He felt Blaine wrap a gentle arm around his waist, steadying him.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Blaine asked, concern evident in his voice. "Are you gonna be sick?" Kurt shook his head, taking the water bottle that Blaine was now holding out for him, and swallowing down a sip, exhaling deeply.

"No, I'm okay now. I was just a bit dizzy." He took Blaine's hand back in his, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Can we go on something a bit gentler now though, please?" Blaine smiled at him, nodding.

"Of course, how does the Ferris wheel sound?" He offered, going to join the queue. Kurt nodded, beaming.

* * *

><p>"The town looks beautiful from up here, doesn't it?" Kurt sighed happily, as they moved around the Ferris wheel slowly, taking in the lovely view of the sunset from the height. Blaine smiled, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders.<p>

"It does," He agreed, nodding. "And so do you!" Kurt let out a slightly embarrassed giggle, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

"I love you…" He sighed, as they reached the top of the ride, towering over the whole fair gracefully.

"I love you too."


	19. Stomach ache

Blaine woke up to a shuffling sound coming from beside him. He propped himself up on his elbows, rubbing his bleary eyes as he turned to see what was causing the noise. Kurt was sat bolt upright in bed next to him, arms folded across his stomach protectively, and his eyes bloodshot. Blaine raised his eyebrows, and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was three o'clock in the morning.

"Baby…" Blaine said sleepily, edging closer to his boyfriend, who had now turned to look at him. "It's early, why are you awake?" Kurt bit his lip, breathing deeply.

"Stomach ache…" He managed, face grimacing in pain slightly, as Blaine's heart broke, and he clucked sympathetically. "Sorry if I woke you up…can't sleep."

"It's fine, babe." Blaine said, sitting up properly, and snaking an arm around Kurt's waist, rubbing a thumb over his stomach delicately. "Do you want me to get you some medicine?" Kurt shook his head, sighing.

"I took some a minute ago, they should start to work soon…" He said, groaning slightly, and relaxing into his pillows exhaustedly. Blaine pulled Kurt down to lay on the bed gently, so Kurt's back was tucked up against his chest, and Blaine was rubbing his stomach softly.

"Try and get some sleep, sweetheart." Blaine said, pressing a kiss to his forehead, as Kurt sighed, nodding.

Blaine smiled, five minutes later, as he heard the sound of his boyfriend's soft breathy murmurs, indicating he was asleep, as he dreamed peacefully.


	20. Baby Kurt's Nightmares

**Because baby Kurt is adorable. An oh, how I wish his mummy was still alive:(**

* * *

><p>Burt sighed as the sounds of crying and screaming from his son's room woke him up. That was the third time already that week. Rubbing his bleary eyes, he looked over at Mollie, who had just got out of bed, and was pulling on her robe and slippers quickly.<p>

"I'll go get him," She said, sighing slightly as she left the room, hurrying across the corridor to Kurt's room. Her heart broke as she saw him lying, sobbing in his bed, his blanket pulled right up to his chin. When he acknowledged her, he stuck his arms out in front of him, sniffling, as Mollie leant over to pick him up.

"Oh baby," She whispered comfortingly, as she held him close to her chest, as he continued to cry. "Shh, sweetie, it's okay." Kurt shook his head violently, pressing his hot, tear stained face into Mollie's neck as she reached into her robe pocket. "Do you want your dummy, Kurtie?" She asked, holding his purple pacifier up to his lips. He nodded slowly, opening his lips, and allowing Mollie to place the pacifier in his mouth, as he started to relax.

"Did you have a nightmare?" She asked, rubbing Kurt's back gently as he nodded, sniffling. "What was it about, baby?"

"M-mon-monster..." Kurt babbled, as Mollie hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, baby. Do you want to come and sleep with me and Daddy tonight?" Mollie offered, as Kurt nodded again, and she left the room, picking up his favourite blanket. When she re-entered the bedroom, her three year old son tucked up safely in her arms, she found Burt had fallen back to sleep. Kurt's eyelids were getting heavier by the second, and he was rubbing at his eyes sleepily. Mollie placed him down on the bed gently, and laid down next to him, as his breaths got steadier, and he fell asleep in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hummels are lovely:) and yay for this being the twentieth chapter!<strong>


	21. Quitting Smoking

**Thank you anon prompter!:D and in reply to the question, I try to update as much as I can, but I don't have a set time, or anything. If I'm busy, I won't have time, but otherwise, I try to update as much as possible! So, on with this one!;)**

* * *

><p>"So guys," Mr Schue said, as he started to write on the board. "The theme this week, is confessions! I want you to think about something you haven't admitted to anyone, and get it out in the open." There was a general muttering in the choir room, before Puck spoke up.<p>

"Mr Shue? If it's alright, I have a confession..." Mr Shue raised his eyebrows, but nodded.

"Sure, go ahead." He said, moving to one of the seats, as Puck thanked him, and stood up.

"This year hasn't been the best for me," He started to explain, hands in his jean pockets. "I've been stressed, confused, and lost. I didn't have anyone to turn to. So I started smoking." There were general gasps heard from around the room, but Puck raised a hand, silencing them. "I know, it's not something I'm proud of...But I've decided I want to quit, and I'm probably going to need a lot of help from all you guys." Immediately, various members started to rush forward with various bits of advice, and different tips they'd heard about, as well as offering Puck their full support.

"Nicotine patches." Kurt chimed in, as the whole club turned to look at him. "Nicotine patches, and sugar free gum. Works like a charm." Puck thanked him, but the rest of the club sat there, looking extremely confused.

"Wait," Tina said, turning around in her chair so she was facing Kurt. "How do you know so much about quitting smoking?" The rest of the club nodded, seconding her question. Kurt took a deep breath.

"So...I guess it's time for my confession now..." He said shakily, standing up, and taking Puck's place in front of the rows of seats. The club sat before him silently, looks of worry, and confusion in various members eyes. He took a shaky breath, and began to speak.

"It started when I was thirteen. I've been bullied pretty much my whole life, but that age was one of the worst. I was getting teased, pushed, and picked on every single day, and I couldn't handle the stress. And that's when I turned to smoking. I didn't do it a lot, just enough to make me less jumpy, and more relaxed. I quit eventually...it wasn't easy, but I did it...I'm sorry..." He said, taking a deep breath, and facing the oncoming questions.

"Why did you quit?" Quinn asked, biting her lip at the now tense atmosphere in the room.

"My aunt died." Kurt said, his voice wavering as the club looked on sympathetically. "And when I found out she died of cancer, caused by smoking, I couldn't go on with it anymore. I quit for good a-a-" He couldn't finish his sentence, as the tears started to pour down his cheeks, and Blaine rushed forward immediately, pulling a now sobbing Kurt into his arms.

"I love you," Blaine whispered into his ear. "We all love you, no matter what." The rest of the group surged forwards, into a massive group hug.

* * *

><p>Later, as all the members started to file out the room, after the bell rang, Puck caught up with Kurt.<p>

"Thanks for that, dude, and thanks for the tips, I really appreciate it." He clapped Kurt on the shoulder gently, as Kurt let out a small smile.

"No worries," He turned to Puck, and looked deep into his eyes. "Just remember, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here."


	22. Baby Photos

**Written for anon review prompt;) hope this is what you wanted!:)**

* * *

><p>"Guys, meet my cousin Martin!" Kurt said, as he introduced the boy standing next to him. The New Directions were having their monthly group sleepover, and this month, it was being held at the Hummel-Hudson residence, and they were now spread around on various mattresses and sofa beds in Kurt's basement bedroom. However, the date of the sleepover had clashed with Kurt's cousin visiting from out of town, and, since Martin had been dying to meet the Glee club members Kurt and Finn were always talking about, he accepted the invitation to join them.<p>

"I'm gonna go and grab us some more snacks from upstairs, be nice to him while I'm gone." Kurt said, exiting the room, and leaving Martin standing in the doorway awkwardly. Finn budged up on the sofa a bit, and patted the seat next to him, inviting Martin to sit down.

"So, what was Kurt like when he was younger, then?" Finn said, as Martin took a seat next to him, and the rest of the club listened intently. "Any embarrassing stories?"

"He wasn't like you'd expect him to be, that's for sure," Martin smirked, as various members raised their eyebrows, willing him to go. "For one thing, he was absolutely _obsessed _with power rangers." All the boys shrugged.

"Yeah, well so were we, what's so different about that?" Mike asked, as Martin pulled a small black book out of his bag.

"He took his obsession to another level. One week, after he got his new pink power ranger costume for his birthday, he refused to take it off, apart from to shower. He literally wore it the whole week, until he spilt Ribena on it, and insisted it had to be washed immediately, just in case it stained." The club laughed, as Martin opened the small book he was holding. It was a photo album. Sure enough, inside, there were a whole two pages of pictures of mini Kurt in his power rangers costume, playing outside in it, riding his bike in it, even eating his dinner in it. The glee club laughed even more, as Martin continued to turn the pages, showing various pictures of Kurt in different dress-up costumes, as well as more embarrassing baby photos.

Just as Kurt walked in, Martin snapped the book shut quickly, and attempted to stuff it in his pocket, but he wasn't fast enough. Kurt caught a look at the book, and sighed.

"Oh no…you didn't."

* * *

><p><strong>I relate to this. We had guests for dinner the other day, and my parents got out the book full of my embarrassing baby photos. *face palm* <strong>


	23. Chilli Challenge

**Another prompted one:) enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my God!" Finn shrieked loudly, "Water! Now!"<p>

It had all started when the New Directions boys, minus Kurt, were gaming together, and, after a few rounds of Halo, had got distracted, and started browsing YouTube. They came across a so called 'chilli pepper challenge', where you had to eat as many chilli peppers as you can. It wasn't as easy as it sounded. They had tried their bests, but had been unable to even eat half of one, let alone a whole one, and that's when their contest started. The boys were trying to see who was brave enough, and could handle the heat of eating a chilli pepper.

It had been going on for a few weeks now, the furthest attempt with any success being Puck managing to eat the tip of one, and then not being able to taste any food for the rest of the week, his taste buds practically burnt out.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, what have you done now?" Kurt exclaimed as he hurried into the kitchen, alerted by Finn's cries. The boys just watched as Finn spat out the chilli he had been trying to eat in the sink, and swallowed down practically a pint of water. Kurt shook his head. "What the hell are you trying to do?" He asked, sighing.<p>

"It's this challenge thing we saw on YouTube," Blaine began to explain, as the other boys nodded, Finn still occupied with getting the burning taste out of his mouth. "You have to eat as many chilli peppers as you can, but they're super hot, and none of us have been able to do it yet." Kurt raised his eyebrows, picking up a chilli off the tray of the kitchen counter.

"What…these?" He asked, as the other boys nodded, curiously. "Hmmm…" He popped a chilli in his mouth, and chewed on it slowly, not so much as grimacing. The boys stared in awe as Kurt continued to eat the chillies, until there were no more left on the plate. He let out a small hiccup, as the other boys stared at him, jaws dropped.

"What?" He asked, moving to put the tray in the dishwasher.

"Dude, you just ate, like, five chillies! We couldn't even eat half of one!" Mike exclaimed, as Kurt shrugged, going over to perch on Blaine's lap.

"I can handle the heat..." The other boys remained silent, still in complete shock, as Kurt turned to face Blaine. "Do you wanna watch a movie?" He asked, as Blaine nodded, pulling Kurt in for a kiss. _Bad decision. _Blaine pulled away immediately, gasping, and gulping down water, as Kurt sat there, looking extremely confused.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, as Blaine continued to wash out his mouth thoroughly.

"I think I burnt my tongue!" He panted, as the other boys laughed, cheering.

* * *

><p>It was a week later, and Blaine hadn't kissed Kurt since the whole chilli thing, too scared of burning his tongue again. Kurt sighed as they lay next to each other on the bed, watching TV.<p>

"Babe, why won't you kiss me? I'm not going to burn your tongue again, I promise!" Kurt said, snuggling in closer to Blaine.

"Are you sure? Because I'd quite like to keep my tongue…"

Kurt laughed, pulling Blaine impossibly closer. "I promise…now shut up and kiss me."


	24. Skateboarding failures

**Here you go! I have quite a few prompts, so updates may be slower, but I'll still try and write them all! Thank you!:)**

* * *

><p>"No!" Kurt exclaimed, hints of annoyance in his voice. "Like this!"<p>

Kurt was at the skate park. Not a place he would usually be seen, and he was extremely grateful that it was deserted, apart from him, and the other New Directions boys. It had all started when he'd heard them babbling in the choir room about how they were all pitiful at skate boarding, and wanted to get better so they could actually show off, without making fools of themselves. Kurt had offered his help, and the boys had been extremely shocked at the fact that Kurt could skate board, seeing as it wasn't a typically 'Kurt-like' thing, but they accepted his help, nonetheless, especially after seeing how skilled he was.

Sure, Kurt could skate board pretty well, but that was only because his Dad had taught him when he was little, and he'd caught on pretty quickly, but the thing was, he didn't _really _enjoy it very much, which was making the hours in the skate park he was spending trying to teach the boys basic stuff very strenuous. He sighed, picking up his purple board again, and skating down the bowl, flicking it up effortlessly at the end.

"Right…now you guys try. Remember, keep your balance, and don't go too fast." He ordered, as the boys tried to copy what he had just performed…and failed miserably. The boys immediately all started yelling out impatiently.

"Kurt, can you help me?"

"Kurt, I think my board's broken."

"How do you make it look so easy?"

"Why can't I do this?"

"Can you show us one more time?"

Kurt let out an impatient huff, and picked up his board, turning away.

"I give up…I'm going home."

_The Hummels weren't known for giving up, but Kurt deemed this an appropriate situation. _


	25. Busking

**40 reviews?:O thank you! I only started this the other day!**

* * *

><p>"Kurt…remind me why we're doing this again?" Blaine asked, as he picked up his guitar, and Kurt adjusted a microphone.<p>

"Just…because." Kurt put it simply, laying down a hat on the pavement.

After much persuasion, Blaine had agreed to go out busking with Kurt, the only exception being they did it somewhere they weren't as likely to be recognised, so they wouldn't be embarrassed. They'd found a small corner in a street, where shoppers walked past busily, occasionally stopping to place some money down for them, shooting them small, appreciative smiles.

Kurt nodded, as Blaine started to strum gently on his guitar, getting a few shoppers attentions.

"_One, two, three four…" _Kurt sang, as an old lady walked past, dropping some money in a hat for them.

"_Tell me that you love me more. Sleepless long nights, that is what my youth was for." _

Truth was, Kurt loved busking. He loved the anonymity of it all, people not knowing who he was, but still appreciating the entertainment he was providing for them. He'd started busking when he was about four, going out with his mom to a certain spot on the edge of town, and singing along with her as strangers walked by, smiling at them. Now, he'd suddenly decided he wanted to start again, not because he needed money…but because it was a special experience he'd shared with his mom, and now he wanted to share it with Blaine.


	26. Library

**Thank you to the anon who's provided me with an absolute ton of prompts, I'll try and write them all! And I hope I do all the prompts justice! Here's another one:)**

* * *

><p>"This is nice…" Kurt sighed, moving closer to his boyfriend, as he flicked the page of the book he was reading over. He and Blaine were sat in the corner of the library, reading, and listening to the rain hammering on the roof outside. Blaine nodded, deeply indulged his book, but still pressing a soft kiss into Kurt's hair.<p>

"Yeah…it is…we should do it more often." Blaine said, adjusting in his hair, as he noticed the librarian watching them out of the corner of his eye.

"Mmm, I love you…" Kurt sighed happily, placing his book down on the table, and pressing a small kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Blaine smiled, but his smile was immediately wiped off his face, as he heard the librarian tut. He looked up at her, eyebrows raised, as Kurt looked him, confused.

"Yes?" Blaine asked the librarian, who was now staring at them both disapprovingly. "Is there a problem?"

"It's just I'd appreciate it if you two didn't show such affection towards each other in _my _library." She snapped, as Kurt blinked innocently. "Now, if I could kindly ask you two to leave…" Kurt felt Blaine stand up beside him, and noticed the look of anger in his eyes. He grabbed his hand, and stood up next to him, whispering in his ear.

"She's not worth it, Blaine." He started guiding him out of the library door, as the librarian continued to look on in disgust. Once they were out, Kurt pressed a kiss to his lips, as Blaine sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry…" He ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. "It's just people like that piss me off so much. Why can't they accept that we're normal, and let us behave how we want? It's not like anyone else in there cared!" Blaine said, as Kurt pulled him in for a hug.

"I know, baby…but hopefully, one day, the world will be a more accepting place…" He pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Well…I hope that day comes soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Love is love, no matter what shape or form.<strong>


	27. Jealousy

**Wow. Lots of prompts:D thanks!**

* * *

><p>He had never been so proud. Kurt had successfully got a huge role in a production in Ohio City, and, after much haggling and stress, Blaine had finally been able to get hold of a ticket to go and watch him on one of the last performances. It was nearing the finale of the show, and it had gone perfectly so far, and, of course, Kurt's performance had been flawless. His voice was pure, and beautiful, and echoed round the huge theatre eerily, as he belted out solo numbers. His dance moves were sharp, and precise, and he put so much emotion into the character he was playing, he made the whole production entirely realistic. Not to mention the gleaming sparkle in his eyes, that Blaine saw every time he performed.<p>

Blaine sat in his seat in the front row, watching as Kurt entered the stage for the last scene, along with another man. There had been a faint hint of romance throughout the whole show, for the two characters, and the last scene showed them both saying their goodbyes to each other, before Kurt's character left for another country.

"And before I leave…this is for you." Blaine watched in horror as Kurt leant forward and kissed the other man on the lips, as the crowd roared appreciatively. The other man was kissing Kurt's lips. The lips Kurt only ever reserved for Blaine. The lips he'd kissed so many times, throughout so many memories. And now someone else was kissing those lips. Blaine felt the jealousy bubble up inside him, as he sat, and bit his lip. Once the kiss was over, they belted out one last number, bringing the crowd to their feet, and earning them a standing ovation. Blaine clapped proudly, catching Kurt's eye and smiling at him happily, although he still couldn't fight that new feeling of jealousy that was within him.

* * *

><p>"Blaine…what's up? You've been quiet since we got home…are you feeling okay?" Kurt asked, cuddling closer into his boyfriend's chest, as Blaine held him protectively. Blaine nodded, sighing.<p>

"I'm fine…" Kurt raised his eyebrows, as Blaine let out another sigh. Damn Kurt for always knowing when he was lying. "It's just…when you kissed that guy earlier on stage I just…I-" His sentence was interrupted by Kurt letting out a small gasp.

"Blaine…are you jealous?" He asked, as Blaine sighed, nodding. "Of him? We were onstage! The kiss didn't mean anything!" He pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. "My love is reserved only for you."


	28. Babysitting

**Love this prompt!:) thanks for reading:)**

* * *

><p>Blaine was awful with children. He didn't have enough patience, energy, or smart ideas to deal with them, which, when he was asked to babysit his little cousins for the night, was why he called up Kurt straight away. Blaine didn't know what it was, but Kurt had a certain quality about him that made him excellent at dealing with stroppy, restless children.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hi," Blaine said breathlessly as he let Kurt in through the front door. "Thank God you're here…they're through there…" He said, as Kurt grinned, pressing a kiss to his lips. Kurt placed his bag down, and walked into the kitchen, bracing himself for the nightmare bunch of children Blaine had described to him over the phone. Instead, he was met with two very innocent looking children, sitting round the dinner table, munching on their dinner happily. They waved as Kurt came into the kitchen, and Kurt couldn't help but smile.<p>

"Hi sweetie," Kurt said, as he crouched down beside the younger of the two girls. "What's your name?" Just as the little girl was about to speak, the older one butted in.

"She's Lily…and I'm Ella!" She said proudly, as Kurt beamed at them, and Blaine watched on tiredly, pouring himself some coffee.

"What beautiful names! I'm Kurt!" He reached out and shook both of their hands, as the two girls giggled happily. Kurt stood back next to Blaine, as Blaine sighed.

"How do you do it? They never behave for me! Ella was throwing peas at the cat before you got here!" He exclaimed, as Ella giggled, shrugging.

"He likes them..."

* * *

><p>An hour later, both girls were tucked up sleepily in their beds, after Kurt had invented a wonderful bedtime story for them, and had sang them to sleep. Kurt and Blaine both collapsed on the sofa, snuggling into each other gratefully.<p>

"I swear, my own cousins behave better for you, than they do for me…" Blaine sighed, as Kurt smirked.

"Well…I guess they just like me more…" He said with a wink.


	29. Black eyes and Old friends

**Just seen the reviews, and you guys are so lovely:) Quite a few of you are anons, so I can't reply to you personally, but I just really appreciate it, and I hope I do all your lovely prompts justice:) Also…Dear anon who has given me a lot of prompts…Thank you so much!:D I wasn't complaining when I said you'd given me loads, I'm really happy about it! I love writing up other people's ideas, and also, the fact you said I'm your favourite writer made me over the moon! Thank you so much! Here we go…:)**

* * *

><p>Kurt knew something was wrong from the second he stepped back into the corridors of McKinley, after the bell had rung. He noticed the hallways were considerably quieter, but there were small mutterings going around, and people looked carefully around the corners as they walked. It was like it had been when Karofsky was there. As Kurt, still confused, walked up to his locker, he noticed there was a jock leaning up on the edge of it, meaning he was unable to open it.<p>

"Excuse me," Kurt said politely, motioning to his locker. The jock glared at him, folding his arms over his chest.

"What?" He snapped, still leaning against the locker.

"That's my locker, could you move so I can open it, please?" Kurt said patiently, as the jock stepped away, but didn't stop glaring at him. "Thanks…" Kurt said. But, just as he went to turn away he felt a heavy fist connect with his eye, and he fell back in pain.

* * *

><p>Mike, Puck, and Finn were sat down on the sofa in Kurt's basement bedroom, playing various video games on the flat screen TV in front of them. Kurt had started letting them down there on the days he stayed after school for a bit, as long as they didn't make a mess, or break anything. Just as they finished their round of Halo, they heard footsteps on the stairs, and Kurt entered, hand covering half his face protectively, and sniffling. Finn immediately stood up, and went over to him slowly.<p>

"Dude…what's wrong?" He asked, as Kurt shook his head, silently, taking deep breaths. "Have you hurt your eye?" He leant in trying to get a closer look, but Kurt turned his back to them, dropping both hands, and trying to make his way into the bathroom.

"I was just aski-" He stopped mid-sentence, and gasped loudly, as he caught the sight of Kurt's eye; swollen and blue. "Oh my God, Kurt! What happened?" Kurt took a deep breath, and turned around to face them, black eye prominent against his pale skin.

"It was just a jock…Matt, I think his name was…he's new. He was blocking my locker, and I asked him politely to move…and then this happened…" Kurt said, as he wet a washcloth, holding it around his swelling eye, and wincing. Mike and Finn looked on sympathetically, just as Puck spoke up.

"Wait…did you say his name was Matt?" He asked, as Kurt nodded, face grimaced in pain. "We know him! He's an old friend! Well…he was…" Mike nodded.

"Yeah…was…we're totally gonna kick his ass now though." Both Finn and Puck agreed to this, nodding, as Kurt sighed.

"No, guys, wait, you don't have to. If he's your friend, I don't want you going against him, just for me." Finn shook his head at this.

"No. You're a friend, and you're my brother, and we're not letting anyone hurt you…trust me."


	30. Those Unexpected Things

**In love with this prompt. Seriously, it's pretty amazing. So thank you anonymous reviewer;) Hope I make the story just as good:)**

* * *

><p>That week's assignment was, well, interesting. Mr Schue had set them the task of performing with someone outside Glee club. Most members had gone with the easier way of just inviting in a few old friends, and people they knew, and singing with them, and the performances produced were pretty good. So far, Blaine seemed to be in the lead, after inviting in all of the Warblers, and pulling off a show stopping, regionals winning standard performance, which had reminded the New Directions just what they were up against competitively. However, Wednesday, it was Kurt's turn, and he was determined to pull of an amazing performance, and he knew just how to go about it.<p>

"Hi guys," Kurt started as he stood in front of the Glee club nervously. "Today, I've invited a bunch of people to sing with me, who have really changed my life. You guys probably don't know this, but after my Mom died, I was diagnosed with slight depression, and I got help from a government funded care group, who helped me struggle through the really tough times. Whilst I was getting help, I met lots of people, who have had it rough, but still manage to keep smiling, and have inspired me so much. I'm extremely close to these guys, they're like family to me, and that's why I've invited them to sing with me today." Everyone clapped as a group of people started to file in the room, and took their positions in the choir room, as the music started.

Mr Shue, and the rest of the Glee club watched in awe as they started to sing. They'd chosen to sing 'Starry Eyed.' but had put their own unique twist on it, and it worked amazingly. Their voices were pure and beautiful…Rachel Berry standard even, and they all harmonised together perfectly. Their choreography was flawless, and they all moved precisely and clearly through the routine, ending in a big finish, earning them a huge standing ovation, as they all cheered, hugging each other cheerfully.

"Wow guys!" Mr Schue exclaimed, still applauding them. "That was amazing! The best one so far! Will we be up against you guys at regionals?" The rest of the club looked on worriedly. If these guys were performing at regionals, there was no way they were winning. The members shook their heads, as one of them spoke up.

"No…we don't have any funding for our performing, so we just perform non-competitively…busking and stuff." The club watched on in awe at the group of people stood before them. Such genuine people, not performing for a prize, or a position, but simply because they love to perform.

Just as the rest of the club was filing out, Blaine stood up, running over to Kurt and hugging him tightly, congratulating everyone that had performed.

"Well done guys, that was brilliant!" He exclaimed, as Kurt smiled, saying that he was going to fetch something from his locker, as Blaine smiled and nodded, going to collect his bag, just as Kurt walked out the door.

"So, are you Blaine? The guy Kurt's been telling us about?" One of the taller members said, smiling. Blaine nodded, as he continued to speak. "He really loves you, Blaine. And he talks about you loads, and we're really happy that you two are together, you seem perfect for each other." He finished, as the rest of the club beamed. "But be careful, if you break his heart, he's like family to us. Someone broke my heart badly before, and Kurt nearly broke his arm…" He said, winking, as Blaine just nodded, eyebrows raised.

_It was these little things he found out about his boyfriend that made him love him, just that little bit more every day. _


	31. When Blaine gets Sick

**Sick Blaine is rather adorable, isn't he?;) thank you for this prompt!**

* * *

><p>That morning when Blaine woke up, he felt like crap. Worse than crap, if that was even possible. His head was pounding like someone was trying to crush his brain with a sledgehammer, and he was somehow both hot and cold at the same time. Not to mention the way his vision danced dizzily before him when he stood up, getting out of bed to take a shower. Yes, this was one of them 'stay in bed, watch Disney movies, and eat soup,' Kind of days. But, he had a date with Kurt, and there was no way he was missing it. Sick or not, he was seeing Kurt.<p>

An hour and a half later, after he eventually managed to drag himself out of the warm depths of his duvet, he pulled up on Kurt's drive, sneezing miserably. He took a quick look at himself in his car mirror, and sighed. He looked like absolute crap as well. He was unusually pale, apart from his feverish red cheeks, and his eyes had bags under them. He prayed Kurt would be too distracted to notice, and climbed out the car, knocking on the door tiredly, as Kurt answered, beaming.

"Hey babe…" Kurt said, as he pulled Blaine in for a quick kiss, and hugged him gently, as Blaine let out a small sniffle. "Hang on, are you okay?" He pulled back trying to get a look at his boyfriend. Blaine nodded, trying to smile as much as was physically possible, without him collapsing.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me…I'm just t-t-tired…" He said, as a chill took over his body. Kurt raised an eyebrow unsurely, as they started to walk down the stairs into Kurt's bedroom.

"Sure? I don't want you passing out on me, or anything." Kurt said, as Blaine collapsed exhaustedly into Kurt's sofa, letting out a small sigh.

"I'm fine, babe, I promise." He pulled Kurt in for a deep kiss. Kurt cupped a hand around his chin, pulling him closer, and letting his other hand trail around his face, until he pulled back suddenly, gasping as he reached Blaine's forehead.

"Blaine, you're boiling!" He exclaimed, as Blaine sighed. Kurt rushed into his bathroom, pulling out his first aid kit, and thermometer. Blaine shook his head, as Kurt put the thermometer in his mouth.

"'m fine…" He mumbled, as Kurt shook his head, waiting for the beep. As soon as he heard it, he looked at the thermometer, and gasped.

"Blaine, you've got a fever! Oh baby, why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Kurt pulled Blaine in for a hug, as a chill overtook Blaine's body.

"I told y-you, I-I'm fine…" It was then that he lurched forward into a violent coughing fit, chest heaving as he gasped for breath, a tear leaking out of his eye. Kurt rubbed his back steadily until he calmed down, and then assisted Blaine, so he was lying down on the bed.

"Admit it, sweetie, you're sick. Now, you can borrow a pair of my pyjamas, and we'll watch some movies, and get you some medicine…how does that sound?" Blaine shook his head.

"B-but our d-date…" He mumbled, pressing his face into Kurt's pillows miserably, as Kurt started to help him change into a pair of old pyjamas. Kurt shook his head, pressing a kiss to Blaine's feverish forehead.

"Never mind that, you're sick, and I'm going to look after you, sweetie."

Fifteen minutes later, they were both snuggled up in bed together, watching Nemo, as Blaine sighed sleepily, medicine coming into effect.

"Kurt…you're my nemo…" He mumbled, wiggling closer so his head was tight against Kurt's chest.

"You're my nemo too, baby…now get some sleep." Blaine sighed contentedly, closing his eyes, drifting off in Kurt's arms.


	32. Uncoordinated

**Haven't updated in a couple of days, I've been busy, sorry:( I'll write as many of the prompts as I can throughout today, but that might not be all of them. Thanks for reading:)**

* * *

><p>"I can't <em>believe<em> Mike said I was un-coordinated…" Blaine grumbled, sat cross legged on Kurt's bed, his arms folded across his chest. "I'm a good dancer, aren't I Kurt?" Kurt raised his eyebrows at him.

"You're a perfectly good dancer, but baby, your coordination _is_ pretty awful…" He smirked, as Blaine gasped dramatically, standing up.

"It is _not!_"

"Prove it then."

"But _how?_" Blaine asked stubbornly, his arms still remaining folded across his chest impatiently.

"I know…we'll play some clapping games…that'll test your coordination!" Kurt said, as he sat down on the bed, and Blaine followed him, looking slightly confused. "We'll start with a simple one…" Blaine watched as Kurt clapped his hands in various rhythms and patterns, and then tried to copy him.

* * *

><p>The rest of the games went downhill from there, Blaine slapping himself in the face twice, before hitting Kurt in the nose, and falling off the bed. He sighed moodily, slumping into the pillows, as Kurt laughed at his failed attempts. It was quite adorable really.<p>

"I don't think coordination's my thing…"


	33. Sundrop

**Okay, had to do some research for this one, because I didn't have a clue what the sundrop commercial was. Yeah. But I know now;) Thank you for this prompt!:)**

* * *

><p>It was the week after regionals. The New Directions had won, and now all the stress was slightly relieved…for now anyway. The weeks before had been extremely tense and nerve racking, as they all prepared to pull off the performance of a lifetime, and it certainly didn't happen without a few arguments here and there. And now all they wanted was to relax. Mr Schue felt mutually about this, organizing a bunch of talented, competitive, and hormonal teens was not easy, but now it was done, and all he wanted was to chill for a bit. And that's when the idea for that week's assignment had hit him. He was watching TV at home, when it went to the commercials…that was it! <em>Commercials!<em>

He had set each glee member the task of choosing a popular commercial, and then recreating it. _Simple enough_, he thought, _and it ought to be good fun. _It was Friday, and so far all glee club members had performed their commercial recreations, apart from Kurt. They all gathered in the auditorium, taking their seats, as Kurt took to the centre of the stage. No one knew what to expect; they gave up trying to guess with Kurt ages ago, after seeing his unexpected fashion choices daily. But what was about to come, no one would have _ever_ expected.

"It's gonna get hot today!" A pre-recorded voice echoed around the auditorium, as the glee members looked around, confused. "Grab an ice cold sundrop, and show us how you drop it!"

Blaine and various other glee members gasped, as the lights came up on stage, revealing Kurt dressed in vibrant colours, as he started dancing. He rotated his hips quickly; in a way that Blaine swore it couldn't even be legal. What had happened to him being a baby penguin? He continued to dance, swinging his hips around in a way that probably even Brittany or Mike couldn't….booty camp had definitely paid off. The music finished, and Kurt stood with his hands on his hips, his costume clinging to him perfectly.

"And that," He stated, "Is how you drop it."


	34. Kurt had a secret

***Warning- self harm.* This one was prompted, and I just couldn't not write it. It's a kind of personal subject for me, so I just wanna say that self-harming isn't a cry for attention, just as depression isn't an act, and homosexuality isn't a disease3 People cut for all kinds of reasons, and if any of you ever need to talk about it, just send me a message. **

**Set in the Born this Way episode.**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt had a secret. <em>

Normally, he didn't like having secrets. He didn't think they were good things to keep. He preferred to have everything out in the open, and this enabled him to be more confident, and proud about himself. But this was a secret he was happy to keep.

He knew people wouldn't take it well, and he knew that it would come as a shock to him about how people were genuinely surprised by it, but that's only because he was so used to waking up every morning and seeing the scars. It had become the norm for him. And that was just another thing he hated. He hated how it was now part of his daily routine to make sure he kept it all hidden, to make sure nobody discovered them bits of his past. He had to get this secret out in the open. It was killing him.

He heard the gasps fall around the room as he took off his coat, revealing the words printed on his top. He knew people were expecting to read something along the lines of, 'gay'or 'likes boys' or even 'different', but no. Printed in black, bold letters across his chest was one word…_cutter. _

He felt himself being drawn into a tight hug, and as he looked up, he saw it was Mercedes, the silent tears falling down her cheeks. As he looked around the room, he noticed a few of the other girls were now crying. They hadn't expected it. Nobody had. He knew what they were all thinking, what they were all dying to ask, but none of them seemed to be able to summon up the courage to, so he took a deep breath, ready to answer all of what was on their minds.

"I started when I was fourteen." He said simply, his voice shaking as he said the words he hadn't said to anybody before. "And ever since then, whenever the bullying is too much it's my stress relief. It's my way of letting the imperfections leave my body. It's my way of getting away from it all…." His voice was now wavering, tears threatening to spill over any second, as all the girls hugged him closely, and the boys stood there, still in complete shock.

"But…why didn't you tell any of us?" Finn said, running his hands through his hair, genuinely not knowing what to do, or how to handle the situation. "Y-You're my brother Kurt!" He exclaimed, as Kurt shook his head.

"I-I didn't tell anyone…because no one seemed to care. Everyone seemed too happy to let me struggle through it alone…I had to escape somehow…" He took a deep breath, and the girls took a step back, giving him some space, as he carefully rolled down the waistband of his jeans, so just the pale porcelain skin of his hips was showing. _There they were. The scars. _Small red slashes patterned his skin, some more faded than others, but still all prominent against the pale background. That was when the tears started again.

Kurt was glad it was out in the open. He felt like a weight had been lifted off him, and he was glad that none of the glee club was treating him too differently since they found out, apart from being just that bit more protective of him when one of the jocks started picking on him. But that was nice. It was like they had finally started genuinely caring about him.

And so, as they all stood on stage together at the end of their 'Born this Way' number, he felt a sense of pride within him. It was nice to see everyone admitting that they weren't all perfect, but they were proud of it, and would never want to change a thing. They were a family, and they were going to go through thick and thin together, no matter what the situation.

As they all stepped off the stage, cheering and happy, collecting their bags, Kurt felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was, expecting it being Finn asking for the car keys or something, but his jaw dropped when he saw who it was.

_Blaine._

He hadn't told Blaine yet. He was planning to, but he felt he needed to adjust to everyone else knowing first, before telling his boyfriend. But now he knew. Blaine stood in silence, tears falling down his cheeks, as he pulled Kurt in close, cradling his head, and pressing kisses on his neck.

"I love you," Blaine said shakily. "I love you, no matter what. Please remember that. I'm going to always be here for you, whatever the situation, and I'm not ever going to let anyone hurt you, and make you feel that way again. But promise me one thing…Please stop cutting…I love you, and seeing how you've hurt yourself…It hurts….I love you." He said one last time, pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips.

_Kurt no longer had a secret. _


	35. Dogs hate Kurt

**Some of my prompts have got all muddled up, so I'll do all the ones I can:) Here you go, and thanks for all the prompts! Prompted by 'Sunday-morning-on-saturaday'.:)**

* * *

><p>"Blaine, we seriously need to cross the street." Kurt said suddenly, elements of panic in his voice as he tightened his grip on his boyfriend's hand. They had gone out to watch a movie down in the town together, and were now walking back, hands entwined together.<p>

"Why? This is the right way!" Blaine said, looking confused as he glanced at his boyfriend, noticing how pale he was, and how wide his eyes now were.

"B-because…just come on." Kurt mumbled, attempting to pull Blaine off the pavement so they could cross, but Blaine stood still, meaning Kurt couldn't move. "Blaine, please!" He pleaded, as Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Not until you give me a proper reason." He said stubbornly, as Kurt took a shaky breath.

"B-because there's a dog down there…" Kurt said, motioning down the street, as Blaine took a look. Sure enough, on the street sat a small brown dog on a leash, it's owner occupied with talking to someone they had bumped into.

"Kurt Hummel…are you afraid of dogs?" Blaine asked, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders, and feeling how quickly he was now breathing. Kurt nodded, turning his head away.

"I've had some…bad experiences." He put it simply.

"It's not going to hurt you, I promise, let's just carry on walking." Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes, and the fear instantly vanished, as Kurt nodded unsurely, allowing Blaine to lead him slowly down the street.

It was going well…until they reached the dog. Blaine saw it coming, and tightened his grip on Kurt's hand. Using his free hand, he stroked the dog gently, as Kurt took a step back, releasing his hand from Blaine's.

"He's fine…You stroke him…" Blaine said encouragingly, as Kurt knelt down uneasily, and patted the dog gently. Suddenly the dog let out a low growl. Kurt sped off like lightening.

* * *

><p>Blaine found him sitting on the step outside his front door, fear still in his eyes.<p>

"Will you protect me from the dogs?" He mumbled, his knees drawn to his chest.

"Of course, baby."


	36. Horror Films

**Written for an anon prompt:) here 'ya go!**

* * *

><p>Blaine <em>knew<em> Kurt didn't like horror films. In fact, he knew he absolutely hated them, because they always scared him half to death, and him watching them normally ended in him snuggling tightly into whoever was available, blocking out the actions on screen. And that's why Blaine loved them so much. Watching a horror film with Kurt meant he was able to hug and comfort his boyfriend, which was why, when Blaine was allowed to pick their Friday night movie, he picked a horror film.

As the opening credits rolled in, Kurt was already tucked up safely in Blaine's arms, as they snuggled cosily, taking occasional handfuls of popcorn, and generally enjoying being in each other's company. However, as a blood curdling scream was heard on screen, Blaine felt Kurt tense in his arms, as he let out a soft whimper. Blaine just smiled, rubbing his boyfriend's back comfortingly, as the movie carried on.

By the time the last scene was playing, half of the characters were dead, and Kurt was fully in Blaine's lap, his face pressed into his warm chest, as Blaine held his hands tightly over Kurt's ears, blocking out all the sounds. _Maybe horror movies weren't too bad if they got to snuggle like that._


	37. A much needed vacation, part two

**So this is part two!:D Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>"Oh Blaine…" Kurt breathed happily, his boyfriend's hand clasped in his. "This is absolutely beautiful!" They stood at the entrance of Blaine's holiday home, the heat of Cyprus glowing on them gracefully. Kurt let out another happy gasp as Blaine unlocked the front door, and they stepped in. It really was a breath taking place, with its tiled floors, and the delicate chandelier hung from the ceiling…it was a place of beauty.<p>

"Let me take your bags, mister…I'll show you to our room." Blaine said with a wink, picking up Kurt's suitcase and hand luggage with ease, despite the fact they were extremely heavy. Kurt followed him up the spiralling staircase, and into a large room, a double bed right in the centre of it, overflowing with silk sheets and pillows. Kurt collapsed onto it dreamily, letting out a content sigh.

"Oh…this is wonderful!"

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, they were sat on the beach together, watching the sunset. Blaine lay on his back, propped up on his elbows comfortably, as Kurt laid on his side next to him, his head resting lazily on Blaine's toned chest. The sky was settling to an orange colour, and the sea was a contrasting dazzling blue colour…it really was a stunning evening.<p>

"I love you…thank you…" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest, as he hummed happily.

"No…thank _you. _You've changed my life, Kurt. Without you, I wouldn't be the person I am today. You're an amazing person, believe me. I seriously don't know how you do it sometimes. You're so brave. I love you…"


	38. Shellfish allergy

**Okay, so, uhm…72 reviews? Wow. Thanks guys!:D I'm back at school next week, and I have a dance show soon, and stuff, so I'm gonna be busy, and I won't be able to update as much. boo. So here's another one, prompted by Klainer;)**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat across the table from each other, gazing into each other's eyes lovingly, as they ate. Blaine's parents were out, as usual, for the whole weekend, so Blaine had invited Kurt over for dinner, followed by movies and snuggling on the couch. Blaine (with his limited cooking skills) had somehow managed to muster up a delicious meal for them both, and they ate in a comfortable silence, until Blaine let out a small squeak. Kurt looked over at him, furrowing his eyebrows slightly as he tried to work out what was wrong.<p>

"Uh…Blaine?" He asked confusedly, as Blaine poked out his tongue slightly, going cross eyed as he tried to focus on it.

"My tongue tingles…" Blaine said, running his tongue along his teeth as he tried to figure out what was going on. "It won't go away." Kurt stared at him, eyebrows raised.

"Uhh…have a drink?" He offered, handing Blaine his glass. Blaine took a long sip and swallowed, but then shook his head. "Still tingling?" He asked, as Blaine nodded. "Let me have a look…" Kurt walked round the table to Blaine, who still had his tongue hanging out his mouth. Kurt leaned in closer, awkwardly, trying to get a better look, as he gasped slightly.

"Shit. It's swelling." He cursed, as Blaine let out a confused sound, and tried to utter a 'why'. "I don't know…are you allergic to anything?"

"No…I dunno…" Blaine said, as Kurt sighed.

"Hate to break it to you, babe, but we're gonna have to go to the emergency room…" Kurt said, as Blaine let out another fearful squeak. "I know you hate it there, but you're tongue's gonna continue to swell until we find out what's wrong, and then you won't be able to breathe…" Blaine sighed, defeated, standing up to go and get his shoes and coat.

* * *

><p>"Well Blaine…" The doctor said, after administrating Blaine with some meds, and examining his throbbing tongue. "It looks like you've had an allergic reaction to some kind of shellfish."<p>

"What? That sucks...I didn't know I was allergic!" Blaine said moodily, as Kurt smirked slightly. The doctor held up a small pen shaped object, and gave it to Blaine.

"This is an epi-pen…if you ever have an allergic reaction again, use it." Both Kurt and Blaine nodded, as Kurt helped Blaine up, his boyfriend already getting drowsy from the meds.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it was just from <em>shellfish.<em>" Blaine sighed, snuggling into Kurt's side as they lay on Blaine's bed together, watching a movie.

"I know, baby, I know." Kurt cooed, as he stroked a hand through Blaine's wild curls comfortingly.

"It _sucks." _ Blaine said, as he rested his head on Kurt's chest, humming slightly, causing vibrations to run up Kurt's chest, making him smile.

"I know…but hey, at least you've still got your tongue!" Kurt said with a wink. Blaine supposed he was grateful for that…_because how could he kiss Kurt without his tongue?_


	39. Suprises

**Prompted by Klainer:D**

* * *

><p><em>Blaine was over the moon. <em>

He'd finally got the chance to perform out of the country, and he was extremely excited about it. He loved the thrill performing gave him. The buzz he got. The atmosphere that surrounded him. And now he had a chance to take it that one step further. He had a two week run at an ongoing nightly gig thing, at a concert, and he couldn't be happier about it. There was only one sucky thing about it though…he couldn't bring Kurt. He knew it was a lot to ask of his boyfriend to come anyway, seeing as he had school, and he was working on his college applications, and God knows whatever more that boy managed to fit in his life, but he just _really _wanted him to be there, and, by the middle of the second week, he was missing him like hell.

He stood on stage, as he started to sing, gazing out into the audience as he wondered what Kurt was doing at that moment. Probably being hot…as usual. The audience was mostly filled with screaming girls, but dotted around there were a few guys. He continued to look around, until he spotted what he thought was a familiar face somewhere in the back rows. A familiar face with brown, perfectly coiffed hair. _Kurt. _

_No. _Blaine thought. _I'm being stupid. Kurt isn't here. It's probably just someone that looks like him. _He focussed his attention back to the show, and continued to perform.

It wasn't until the after show party, when he thought he saw the face again. He jumped, as he was drawn out of his thoughts by someone tapping him on the back gently. He turned around, and gasped as he saw who it was. He'd recognise them beaming blue eyes anywhere.

"Kurt! Oh my God! What are you doing here?" He exclaimed, immediately pulling his boyfriend into a tight hug, as Kurt giggled.

"I came to surprise you, silly!" Kurt said, laughing, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "The show was amazing, by the way!" Blaine just shook his head, still in shock, and pulled Kurt into another hug.

"Thank you…" Blaine said, as he grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him towards the stage. "So…what do you say to some impromptu karaoke?"


	40. Redvines

**A/N Okay, bad news guys. I'm not going to be able to update this as much, because I have school, and dance, and mocks, and a proper exam and stuff, meaning I barely have any spare time left on my hands. I'm still going to update this, don't worry! But it means I'll only be able to use various prompts, and I probably won't be able to write them all! I have quite a few overdue ones to write, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to skip a few, but I'll write as many as I can, I promise! Thank you! Okay, so one for 'klainer'…and I'm going to admit it, I've never had redvines either…:(**

* * *

><p>"I really don't understand your addiction to those things..." Kurt said, nose scrunched up slightly, as he studied his boyfriend. Blaine sat cross legged on the bed, a packet of redvines laying in his lap, as he ate them happily. He shrugged, swallowing the mouthful he was chewing.<p>

"I dunno…they're delicious! Don't you like them?" He asked, as Kurt raised an eyebrow, sitting down on the end of the bed.

"I've never had them…" Kurt admitted, shrugging his shoulders, as Blaine let out a loud gasp, letting the packet fall from his hands.

"What?" He exclaimed, shocked. He might as well have told him he was pregnant.

"I don't really like sweets that much…" Kurt said, as Blaine folded his arms across his chest, shifting away from Kurt slightly.

"But…but they're delicious…I-I can't…" Blaine turned so he was facing the wall behind him, his back to his boyfriend sulkily. Kurt let out a sigh, rolling his eyes.

"Are you really going to give me the silent treatment, just because I've never had a redvine?" Kurt asked, sighing again. No reply. "Blaine?" He stayed silent.

"If I eat a redvine, will you talk to me again?" Kurt asked, watching as Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

Kurt picked a redvine out of the packet discarded on the bed, and took a bite of it, chewing on it slowly as Blaine turned around to watch him. He swallowed, and leaned closer to his boyfriend, so their faces were almost touching. Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips, and Blaine let out a happy sigh, as he pulled him deeper into the kiss. Eventually they pulled away, snuggling closer to each other contently.

"Am I forgiven?" Kurt said, smiling, as Blaine bit his lip, deep in mock thought. He nodded.

"Yeah…" He sighed happily. "And now you taste of redvines…"


	41. Guitar Lessons

**A/N Finally, I'm back! It's like I'm taking mini hiatuses! But seriously, hi:) sorry I haven't updated lately, I had a dance show on Thursday, and then I have a maths mock exam on Monday, so I'm busy, and, as much as I adore all the wonderful prompts you guys give me, I'm kinda struggling to keep up! This means I'll still write up on here, but I won't be able to write all prompts!:( hope you guys can understand:) so, here's one prompted by Klaineforever369!:)**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt Hummel was good at a lot of things.<em>

He had a killer vocal range, which he knew how to use to his best advantage, especially when it came to competing over solos. His fashion sense was like no other; his ability to pick apart certain trends, and design amazing outfits continuously wowing the glee club every time he stepped through the choir room doors. Hell, he was even good at talking, his sarcastic, bitchy quips rivalling even the most vicious of Santana's slams. But there was one thing he was desperate to be able to do...he wanted to be able to play guitar.

There was something about guitars that he'd always loved. The way they could accompany any song beautifully, the sheer look of them, even. How the smallest strum on the strings could emit the most wonderful sounding noise he'd ever heard. His fascination for them had started when he was younger, and had just grown stronger over the years, never wanting to let go of the memories of his mother, Mollie, who was an avid performer, spending lazy Sunday evenings sitting cross legged on the wooden porch floor, strumming away happily as little Kurt watched on in awe.

And this was why, when he received some money for his birthday, he decided he was going to buy a guitar of his own. He dragged Blaine down to a small, secluded music shop in the town, the one that Burt had mentioned Mollie used to go to, and spent an hour in there choosing the perfect one, with the help of Blaine, who was quite the guitar expert himself. Then came the lessons. Every Thursday afternoon, after Glee club, he'd drive to his newly appointed guitar teacher's house. Her name was Miss Moore, and she sat with him patiently whilst he tried to get his head around various chords..._it was harder than it looked…_

That Thursday evening after Kurt returned home from his lesson, he made his way downstairs after greeting Blaine, who was sat in Finn's room playing mindless rounds of Halo, waiting for Kurt to get home. Once he got into his room, he positioned himself cross legged on the centre of his bed, and pulled his guitar up onto his lap, and picked up the pick, strumming gently. He frowned. It just didn't sound right.

He sighed in frustration, dropping his head slightly, leaning closer to the guitar, as Blaine walked into the room. "Are you struggling, baby?" He asked gently, as Kurt sighed, nodding impatiently. "Here, let me help..." He sat down on the bed behind Kurt, positioning them both so Kurt was sitting with his legs dangling off the edge of the bed, guitar still in lap, and Blaine was behind him closely, one leg either side of him. Blaine leaned in even closer, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder gently, as he took Kurt's hands, and started to help him play.

They sat in comfortable silence like that, the only sound being the gentle strumming of the guitar...

* * *

><p><strong>The only reason I can update this today, is because I'm ill…bleh<strong>


	42. Little Klaine

_**Mini Klaine :)**_

* * *

><p>"C'mon scooter…you gotta let go of Daddy's hand…" Burt sighed, as his eight year old son shook his head violently, grasping his hand even tighter. It was Kurt's first day back at elementary school after Mollie had died, and getting him to go into the classroom was proving harder than it looked.<p>

The school had allowed Burt to let Kurt take off as much time as he wanted and needed to adjust, but after a few weeks, Burt could sense something was wrong. _This wasn't what Mollie would want. _She wouldn't want them to be moping around the house, upset. She'd want them to be attempting to rebuild their lives, and achieve as much as they could along the way, and that wasn't going to be achieved by staying at home. This was why, after much hesitation, Burt had decided to send Kurt back to school.

"Kurt…c'mon! Don't you want to see all your friends?" Burt asked, as Kurt buried his head into his father's flannel shirt, mumbling in response something Burt couldn't quite make out. "What was that, bud?"

"'m scared…" Kurt said, lifting his head up to face his Dad, his eyes wide and vulnerable. "And I want mummy…"

This made Burt's heart break. He gently picked up his son, and pulled him into a hug, careful to not mess up his hair. "I know…I know you do…" He soothed softly. "But she can't be here right now…" He carefully placed Kurt back on the ground, and took his hand again, slowly leading him into the classroom, as Kurt took a deep breath. As he entered the room, he felt all eyes fall on him, and he edged closer into his father's side. That moment didn't last for long though, as soon enough, all the children went back to what they were doing, as Kurt felt a small tap on his back.

He turned around to be greeted by the sight of a small boy, the same age as him, with a mass of dark curly hair, and a big smile plastered across his face.

"Hi!" The boy said, sticking out a hand, which Kurt shook politely. "I'm Blaine!"

Kurt looked around to see that Burt was now talking to his teacher, and then turned back to the boy, giving him a small, shy smile.

"I'm Kurt…are you new? I don't remember you being here before…"

Blaine nodded, before speaking up.

"I joined a week ago...the teacher said you might be coming back soon!"

"I'm back now!" Kurt giggled, beaming.

"Do you want to be friends?" Blaine asked seriously, holding out a hand for Kurt to take.

Kurt bit his lip, and thought for a second, before nodding wilding, and taking Blaine's small hand in his.

"Great! Let's go and play over here!" Blaine squealed happily, pulling Kurt over to the other side of the room.

Burt looked over to see his son now sitting happily at the table with a boy, drawing as he laughed and chatted away.

_Yes, _he thought. _This is what Mollie would want. _


	43. Sick

Kurt woke that morning to a sore throat, chills, and the feeling that his head had been stuffed with a million cotton balls. He pulled his covers further up over his chin as he shivered, reaching out an arm to the side of him, in hope that it would come in contact with the warm body of his boyfriend. Instead, he was greeted by an empty space. He could hear the TV blaring from the other room as he sighed, swinging his legs over the side of his bed, and standing up dizzily. Pulling his blanket around his shoulders as he huddled into it for warmth, he slowly made his way out of his room, and to the direction of the noise.

Sure enough, he found Blaine sitting on the couch, lazily flicking through a magazine, and not really paying any attention to the show that was playing in the background. He looked up as he heard Kurt shuffle into the room, his small socked feet gliding against the wooden laminate floors. Kurt collapsed into the couch beside him, letting his head fall drowsily on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I don't feel very well..." Kurt mumbled, as Blaine clucked sympathetically, and placed a hand to his boyfriend's clammy forehead.

"Oh baby, you definitely feel like you're running a fever..." He wrapped an arm around Kurt, holding the shivering boy close to his chest. "Let's get you comfortable on the couch, and get you some medicine...I think this calls for a day of mindless TV, and lots of cuddles...right?"

Kurt just nodded, his eyelids feeling heavy as Blaine stood up, and he tried to keep track of what his boyfriend was doing, before giving up, and shutting his sleepy eyes.

Blaine tucked a pillow behind Kurt's head, and placed the blanket over him, before squeezing in next to him, and placing a soft kiss to his forehead. He smiled as he heard the soft, content murmur that came from the now sleeping boy.

"Feel better soon, baby..."


	44. Cookies

"I'm just gonna warn you, before we start...if I help, they'll probably turn out poisonous or something..." Blaine said, as he stood leaning against the door to the kitchen, where Kurt was starting to gather ingredients.

"Stop being silly, they'll turn out perfect, I promise!" Kurt pulled out his cookbook, flipping through a few pages, before jabbing a word with his finger. "Chocolate chip cookies sound alright?"

Blaine nodded, walking into the kitchen and behind Kurt, wrapping his arms gently around his boyfriend's waist, as Kurt leaned into his touch.

"Can you get me some butter out?" Kurt asked, as Blaine removed his arms unwillingly from his waist, and made his way to the fridge. "Oh...and some milk? God...all this dairy is going to ruin my skin..."

"Shh. You're perfect." Blaine said, as he placed the ingredients down on the kitchen counter, and Kurt cracked two eggs into a small bowl. He tipped in a few ingredients, before handing Blaine the bowl, and a wooden spoon.

"Mix this sweetie, whilst I set the oven." Kurt crouched down by the oven, as Blaine began to stir the mixture wildly. By the time he was finished mixing, his hands, and most of his face were coated in a layer of flour. Kurt was stood by one of the counters, organising the cookie cutters, as Blaine snuck up behind him sneakily.

He whipped his head around just as Blaine managed to smear some of the floury doughy mixture onto his porcelain skin. He dropped the cookie cutter he was holding, and gave Blaine his best bitch stare.

"Oh Anderson...you are going to _pay_."


	45. Texting

_Sometimes Kurt and Blaine like to text each other song lyrics._

Blaine: Remember, COURAGE.

Kurt: Thank you :)

Blaine: Baby, you're not aloneeee

Kurt: hehe, are you going all Darren Criss on me now?

Blaine: Maybe I am:P Cause you're here with me,and nothing's ever gonna bring us downnnn ;)

* * *

><p>Kurt: Happy Anniversary, baby! You make me, feel like I'm living a, teenage dreaaam! xxx<p>

Blaine: I'm guessing that's the song of our relationship now?;)

Kurt: Definitely!;) I can't sleep, let's run away, and don't eveeeer look baack!xx

Blaine: I love

Kurt: I love you too!xxxxxx

* * *

><p>Blaine: Don't worry about your NYADA application, baby. How can they refuse you? Don't stop, belieeevingg!<p>

Kurt: Really, Blaine? Never knew you could be so cheesy;)

Blaine: You love it really:P HOLD ON TO THAT FEELING!


	46. Tears

Kurt knew Blaine didn't exactly have the greatest home life, but he never would have expected this. He'd bought up the subject of Blaine's family a couple of times, but Blaine had been quick to brush it off, and change the subject.

He would have never expected, however, Blaine to turn up late one night, standing out in the pouring rain outside his house, sobbing silently. Before Kurt could even question what was wrong, Blaine had pretty much collapsed into his arms, burying his face in his neck, as a mixture of tears and rain mingled on Kurt's skin. He decided that the questions could wait for later, and didn't waste anytime in getting Blaine changed out of his rain soaked clothes, into an old pair of cozy pyjamas, and bundled up on the couch in a blanket.

Kurt sat beside him, rubbing his back slowly as a few stray tears trickled down his boyfriend's cheeks. Blaine sat staring forward into the distance, biting his lip as Kurt knew he did when he was upset.

"I-It was my dad..." Blaine whispered, his voice hoarse from crying. "H-He came home...drunk...a-and said I was a mistake...a failure...that I should never have been b-born..." He took a shaking breath, as Kurt took his hand, and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Is there anything I can get you?" He offered, as Blaine shook his head, and tried to wipe away his tears, his hands trembling.

"Can I have a hug?" He asked, his eyes wide and vulnerable, his voice shaky. It broke Kurt's heart.

"Oh baby, you know you never have to ask..." He said, as he pullTed Blaine close to his chest, pressing kisses into his curly hair, as Blaine started to cry again, shoulders heaving as he sobbed.

Kurt may not be able to make everything better...but he'll sure try.


	47. Kurt, Blaine, and Power Rangers

More Kiddie!Klaine :D

Kurt squealed happily as the doorbell chimed.

"Mummy! Blaine's here!" He bounced up and down excitedly, as Mollie laughed.

"Okay sweetie, are you gonna come with me to answer the door?"

Kurt nodded wildly, bounding towards the door as Mollie followed, opening the door.

Kurt let out a happy squeak, as he saw Blaine standing on the front door step, adjusting his small clip on bow-tie, as Kurt pulled him into a hug.

"Hi Blaine!" He said, releasing the curly haired boy, and pulling him gently into the house, leaving Mollie and Blaine's mom standing chatting on the doorstep.

"Hi Kurt!" He giggled, as the two small boys scrambled up the stairs on their hands and knees, and into Kurt's smartly decorated room.

"I've been waiting for you aaaaallll day!" Kurt exaggerated, sitting down cross legged on his bed, as Blaine joined him.

"I would have come earlier, but I was getting my hair cut!" He exclaimed, tugging on one of his loose curls, as Kurt's small eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"But...but it doesn't look much different!" Kurt said, as Blaine let out a small gasp.

"Don't you like it?" Blaine said worriedly, fiddling his hands together. Kurt placed a hand over Blaine's hand, reassuring him.

"Blaine. I love your hair!" He said, as Blaine let out a relieved laugh.

"Yay! I love your hair too!" Blaine said as Kurt giggled sweetly. "Should we play power rangers? I bought my blue one!"

"As long as I can be the pink one!"

"Of course!"


	48. Sleeping

Happy One Year Klaine Anniversary everyone!:D *proud mama tears.* and so, in celebration of this matter, here's a fluffy, sweet, drabbly thing!

* * *

><p><em>Blaine loved watching Kurt sleep<em>.

Yeah, he was aware of how creepy that sounded, but it was true. The boy looked like a freakin' angel.

He loved the way how, whenever Kurt let out soft breathy murmurs, his chestnut hair would flutter about on his forehead.

Kurt normally fell asleep before Blaine, despite his protests that he would wait until the movie finished, or until Blaine had finished reading. He usually ended up curled up against Blaine, his head tucked gently into Blaine's chest, as Blaine held him safely in his arms.

He loved how closely Kurt slept next to him, snuggling deeply into Blaine's touch, dreaming away happily.

Blaine would watch as his boyfriend's chest rose and fell with each deep, sleepy breath, making his heart flutter at the adorable boy.

Every now and then, Kurt would adjust the way he was lying, his eyelids flickering as he moved, relaxing into Blaine's arms.

"Goodnight baby..." Blaine said, as he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. "Sleep well..."


	49. Thunderstorms

Kurt winced as a loud crack of thunder sounded from outside, as he curled deeper into his spot on the couch. He _hated_ thunderstorms...there was something about them that had always made him feel so unsafe.

And now he was sat, home alone, on the couch, with his fingers in his ears, and face buried into a pillow, trying to block the storm out. He was doing his best to ignore it all, until a huge flash of lightning illuminated the room, followed by yet another loud crash of thunder. He let out a high pitch squeak, clutching the pillow to his chest, as he started to shake uncontrollably.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Reaching for his phone on the table beside the couch, he held it to his ear, his hands trembling. He rang the only person he knew would be able to comfort him. ..Blaine.

"Kurt? Hello?"

Kurt tried his best to reply, but only managed a small squeak, as another thunderclap sounded.

"Baby? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Are you sick?" Blaine's voice sounded desperate.

"C-can y-yo...p-please...come over..." He managed, his voice sounding weak in his own ears. Blaine could hear Kurt's ragged breathing as he spoke, struggling to get any air in.

"I'll be over in a minute, baby. Deep breaths, come on..." He emphasised his own breathing, hoping Kurt would copy him. He listened as Kurt managed a few shaky breaths, before he heard more thunder, and a loud squeal.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled up on the Hudmels empty driveway, trying to move as quickly as physically possible to get to his panic-stricken boyfriend.<p>

He ran from his car in the pouring rain to the front door, searching for the spare key he knew they kept in the most obvious place...under the doormat. He flung open their front door, before stepping inside and slamming it shut, and practically sprinting into the living room, where he could hear Kurt whimpering. The second he stepped in the room, Kurt ran up to him immediately, and collapsed into his boyfriend's chest, as Blaine held him tightly.

"It's okay baby...I'll keep you safe..."


	50. Mother's Day

_Mothers day was always tough._

It hadn't always been like that...it used to be a happy day. Kurt had fond memories of waking up when he was younger, and tugging a homemade card which he had made at school out from under his bed, before bounding excitedly into Mollie and Burt's room, where Mollie was already propped up in bed, a tray of breakfast on her lap. He'd squeal happily as Mollie opened her card and present, and then pulled him into a warm hug, pressing a kiss to his forehead as she thanked him. But then Mollie had got sick.

And then she'd got sicker, and then sicker, until it was too late.

A tear trickled slowly down Kurt's cheek, as he began to write, pen scratching against paper. He began his yearly tradition.

"Is that Kurt?" Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, as he tried to listen for the sniffling noise he had just heard. He had been sat in the kitchen with Kurt and Finn, before Kurt had quickly announced that he needed to do something, and had rushed out the room, leaving him and Finn sat together, continuing their talk about Glee. That was, until he heard a loud, half sniffle, half muffled sob come from the other room.

"What?" Finn asked, as he chucked a handful of doritos into his mouth, wiping his hands on his worn jeans.

"That noise...come with me." Blaine half whispered, as he climbed off the kitchen stool, and walked slowly out of the room, as Finn just followed, a look of confusion clear on his face.

They stopped outside the living room, where the door was opened slightly, revealing Kurt hunched over the low table, scribbling away on what looked like a card.

"Is he writing a mothers day card?" Finn said quietly, knowing Kurt would literally murder them/blackmail them for ages, if he knew they were spying on him.

"For Carole?" Blaine asked, trying to get a better look of Kurt, which wasn't easy, seeing as he had his back to the door. Finn just shrugged.

"I suppose so...I mean, I gave a card to Burt last fathers day and everything, it would kinda make sens-" He was cut off as Kurt whipped his head round, revealing tears tracks visible on his porcelain cheeks.

Blaine gasped, rushing over to Kurt, and practically knocking him off his feet, as he pulled him into a tight hug, as more sobs wracked Kurt's small body. Finn stood by the door awkwardly, as Blaine gave small nod to him, reassuring him that he'd try and sort it out. After Finn had left, Blaine sat down on the couch, pulling Kurt into his lap, as he rubbed his back in small comforting circles.

"Baby.." He said softly, as Kurt took a shaky breath. "What were you doing?"

"I-I..." He tried to get his words out, but failed, managing only a stutter before fresh tears started to flow down his cheeks.

"Oh baby..." Blaine said, as he picked up the card that was discarded on the table in front of them both. "Who were you writing a mothers day card to?"

"M-my Mom..." Kurt said, hands trembling as he took the card slowly out of Blaine's hands.

"Carole?"

"No...m-my mom..." He took another deep breath as he tried to explain, wiping the tears off his cheeks. "E-Every year I place a card on her grave.." This was too much. The only person that knew about his little tradition was his dad, who tried his best to support Kurt throughout this time every year, but it still would never be the same. But now someone else knew. The tears now streamed freely down his cheeks, running off the tip of his nose, and dribbling off his chin and down his neck, as he pressed his face into Blaine's chest, and simply let his boyfriend hold him.

"I-It's stupid...I know..." He confessed, as Blaine continued to rub Kurt's back in soft circles, before pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead, and looking him deep into his watery eyes.

"Don't say that. I think it's a beautiful thing to do." Blaine said, as Kurt rose his eyebrows.

"R-Really?" Blaine nodded.

"Yes. She watches over you, you know. I can tell. She must be so proud, Kurt. You're an amazing person, who's overcome a lot of struggles in their life, but continues to be so damn positive all the time, it's inspiring. Not a lot of people would be able to do what you do, and handle so much. Continue to make her proud, baby. She may not be here," Blaine said, as he placed one hand to Kurt's heart, and motioned the other to the sky. "But she's always with you up here."

* * *

><p>So this was written for a prompt, and I'm quite pleased with it:)<p> 


	51. I'll be here when you wake up

Blaine grumbled lazily as he rolled over, arching his back as he stretched, and letting a soft snore escape his slightly parted lips. He tangled his legs with Kurt's, snuggling even deeper into his boyfriend's warm chest. Kurt's eyelids fluttered open, as he sighed happily, pulling his boyfriend impossibly closer.

"'mmm...Kurt..." Blaine mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. He nuzzled his head into Kurt's neck, breathing in his familiar smell.

"Go back to sleep baby..." Kurt whispered, his soft voice sending a gentle chill up Blaine's spine. Blaine opened an eye slowly, blinking as he tried to clear his sleep filled gaze.

"Stay here?" He mumbled, letting his eyes fall shut again, as he let out a sleepy yawn.

"Of course, baby..." Kurt said, as he ran a gentle hand up and down Blaine's back, hearing his boyfriend's breaths get slower, and steadier. He pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead, twirling one of the stray curls around his finger, before releasing it, and letting it bounce back into shape. "I'll be right here when you wake up..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm seriously suffering from writer's block right now. If you have any prompts for this, please send them to me, or if you have a separate story idea for me to write, pm me?:) pretty please with klainebows on top?;)<strong>


	52. Warbler Party

"Paaaaarty!" Jeff cried as he ran into the room, bouncing up and down in his excitement. Warblers were sat all over the room; Sebastian on a blow up mattress beside one of the corners, and Trent bundled up in a sleeping bag nearby. Kurt and Blaine were curled up on the sofa together, tangled underneath a pile of blankets, and other Warblers were dotted around the room, in sleeping bags, or on mattresses. Jeff jumped onto the mountain of pillows he had carefully set up, as Nick laughed at him, dragging yet more blankets into the already heavily blanketed room.

"Someone's excited…" Blaine smirked, as Jeff opened up the backpack he had bought into the room with him, revealing it to be full of various packets of candy. He began to chuck the candy packets around the room, accidently hitting the Warblers who didn't catch them fast enough. Blaine caught a packet of redvines, and opened them immediately, nudging Kurt to sit up.

"Here you go, baby." Blaine said, pulling a redvine out of the packet and holding it up to Kurt's lips, as Kurt took a bite, smiling happily. He pressed a sweet kiss to his boyfriend's lips, as a disgruntled noise sounded from the other side of the room.

"Ugh…get a room…" Sebastian said, as he rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest moodily.

"This _is_ my room, Sebastian." Blaine said sharply, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders. "And if you don't like it, get out." At that, Sebastian rolled his eyes again, and returned to the conversation he had been having with Trent.

"Anyone up for a game of truth or dare?" David spoke up, as various members nodded and formed a small circle on the blankets on the floor, Blaine pulling Kurt onto his lap. "So…Jeff, you're first…truth or dare?"

"Um…dare!" He squealed excitedly, as Nick chuckled at him, shaking his head.

"I dare you to…..kiss Nick!"

Nick raised his eyebrows, as Jeff leaned over, and pressed a small kiss to his lips, leaving them both blushing. Kurt couldn't help the small 'aww' that escaped his lips.

"Okay..Blaine! Truth or dare?"

"I'm going to regret this…but truth." He sighed, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

"Have you, or have you not watched the video of Kurt dancing to single ladies that we found on youtube?"

Blaine's cheeks immediately turned a deep red.

"He has!" Nick laughed, as Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek gently, and leant in next to his ear.

"Maybe sometime I can give you a private performance…" He whispered, as Blaine smiled, cheeks flushed.

"Kurt! Your turn! What do you pick?"

"Truth…I think." He bit his lip, preparing himself for the worst.

"How far have you and Blaine taken your relationship?"

Kurt's eyes widened, as Blaine giggled.

"Me and Nick have-" Jeff started, before Nick shoved a hand over his mouth, shutting him up.

"Not now, Jeff." He said, as his cheeks reddened. "But what was your answer, Kurt?"

"Um…" He said, curling into Blaine's chest, as they heard Sebastian smirk.

"Aw bless. He's embarrassed. How precious." He snapped, as Kurt buried his head into Blaine's warm chest.

"Lay off him, Sebastian. He doesn't have to answer if he doesn't want to, it's only a game." Sebastian rolled his eyes again, and began to speak, Kurt paling.

"But do you really want a boyfriend who's embarrassed to talk about your relationship? Doesn't say much about how he loves you, does it?" Sebastian said, as Wes stood up sharply.

"Shut up, okay? It's _their_ relationship, not yours. It's obvious they're perfectly in love, and I don't see why the fuck you can't just accept that. Now, if you're gonna stay, shut the hell up, or leave." He snapped, as Sebastian stood up, shouldered his bag, and stormed out the room.

"Thanks Wes…" Kurt mumbled, as Wes sat back down, and Blaine pressed a soothing kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"Anytime, boys, anytime."

* * *

><p>Written for a prompt...review?:)<p> 


	53. Skype Calls

Kurt drummed his fingers on the table impatiently, as he tapped the screen of his phone with his other hand, checking the time. 7:29. He sighed. It had been a month since he had left for NYADA, a month since they'd left each other in tear, a month since their last kiss. It was hard. Kurt missed Blaine too much for words, missed his kisses, missed his hugs, his smell, missed him. They'd promised to Skype each night, at exactly half seven, giving Kurt enough time to finish his work, and prepare his dinner, before speaking to his boyfriend for as long as he possibly could.

_7:30._

Kurt turned to his laptop, opening up the Skype app, and watching as Blaine's icon popped up on the 'online' list. He smiled, clicking the call button, and waiting for his boyfriend's gorgeous face to appear on his screen.

"Blaine!" He squealed happily, as he appeared on his screen, squinting slightly to make out Blaine's shape in the dimly lit room. Was Blaine wearing a scarf? Surely it wasn't that cold? "Blaine? Are you wearing a...scarf?"

He heard a sniffle, and then a miserable voice.

"Yes. I have a cold. And I miss you."

Blaine sniffed, and then sneezed, as Kurt sighed.

"Oh baby...have you taken any medicine?"

"Yes..but I feel like crap...I want you." Blaine said, his voice sounding whiny, and simply adorable.

"I wish I could be there with you baby...and I wish I could make you feel bette-Oh!" He stopped mid sentence as an idea hit him. Blaine raised his eyebrows, as Kurt began to explain.

"I'm going to make you feel better, even if I can't be with you! Hold on.." Kurt pulled his laptop onto his knees, and then wrapped his arms around the laptop, hugging it.

"What're you doing?" Blaine said, giggling.

"Hugging you. Now, hug your laptop."

Blaine moved slowly, tucking his laptop into his chest, and copying Kurt's position. He smiled, and then pulled back, to see Kurt sitting there giggling. He then watched as his boyfriend moved his face towards the webcam, and kissed the lens carefully, as Kurt's lips appeared on Blaine's screen. Blaine pressed his own lips up to the webcam on his laptop, not caring if he looked like an idiot.

They may have not been physically together, but Kurt was still able to make him feel better.

* * *

><p>Written for a prompt:)<p>

Reviews&Prompts, anyone? I'll love you forever!


	54. Snails

Based on my dislike for snails. Reviews and prompts would be lovely:)

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked loudly, causing Blaine to jump out of his seat. "Blaaaine!"<p>

"What?" Blaine exclaimed, hurrying over to where his boyfriend had been sitting peacefully in their garden, flicking through the latest vogue edition.

"My shoe! Get it off!" Kurt let out another high pitched squeal, as Blaine looked down to Kurt's shoe. He couldn't help but laugh as he saw the tiny snail that was perched on the toe of it.

"Really Kurt? A snail?" Blaine chuckled as Kurt stood up, frantically kicking his foot around, trying to remove the snail, which appeared determined to stay on.

"Blaine! It's not funny! Get it off me!"

Blaine rolled his eyes, crouching down to pick the small snail up, and then placed it down in one of the flower beds. Kurt sighed.

"It's going to eat my plants now..." He said, sitting back down in his deck chair, and composing himself.

"Would you rather it ate your plants, or your foot?" Blaine asked.

Kurt stayed quiet.


	55. Disney Movies

_Based on the fact I'm having a Disney movie marathon right now. I'm watching Finding Nemo :D Enjoy, and review&prompt please!_

* * *

><p>"So, wha'ddya wanna watch first?" Blaine asked, sitting in front of his DVD cabinet and pulling out random cases. "Cinderella? Finding Nemo?"<p>

"Uhm…Finding Nemo!" Kurt said, as Blaine pulled out the DVD triumphantly, placing it on his desk. He placed the disk in the player, and grabbed the remote, before jumping down on the bed next to where Kurt was sitting, as his boyfriend rolled his eyes at his childish excitement. They snuggled up close to each other as the opening animations rolled in, taking the occasional handful of popcorn, Kurt cuddling close into his boyfriend's warm side.

"I love this film…" Kurt sighed happily, after the first ten minutes of the movie.

"Me too…I love all Disney films…they remind me of when I was younger.." Blaine said.

"I remember, me and my mom used to watch them all the time…" Kurt closed his eyes peacefully, smiling at the memories. Blaine just smiled, relaxing into the pillows, and returning to what was happening on the screen.

They stayed peacefully like that for the rest of the movie, Kurt burying his head tight into Blaine's chest when the sharks came on, as Blaine hugged him tightly.

* * *

><p><em>The sharks scare me so much, omg. Especially Bruce. His teeth are so big...<em>


	56. A Box Full of Memories

Written for a prompt by fizzy123 :)

* * *

><p>"Blaine…when you said your room was a mess, I didn't think you meant it was this messy!" Kurt exclaimed as he walked into Blaine's cluttered room, as Blaine shrugged, embarrassed.<p>

"Well…yeah. That's why I invited you over to help me tidy it up!" Blaine said, Kurt shaking his head, his eyebrows raised. There were crumpled up pieces of paper strewn over the floor, and books stacked in huge piles, in an attempt to add some hint of organisation into the room. A few of Blaine's posters had fallen off the walls and onto the carpeted floor, others clinging onto the wall, about to fall off at any second. It was a total tip compared to Kurt's clean and organised bedroom.

"Well then, let's get started! You organise all your books, and I'll start by de-cluttering the floor, okay?" Kurt said, placing his bag down on a cleared spot on the bed, and sitting in a space on the floor, as Blaine nodded, making his way over to one of the almost toppling piles of books.

Blaine turned on his speakers, and began to play his music as they worked on clearing up the room, Blaine making the occasional surprised noise as he found something he had been looking for, for the past month, but otherwise remaining in silence as they tried to get it over and done with as soon as possible, so they would have time to relax and maybe watch a movie afterwards.

They were nearly finished, when Blaine heard Kurt let out a small confused sounding noise, as he turned around to see his boyfriend holding a small cardboard shoebox, which was covered in various scraps of shiny wrapping paper. On the lid, in large loopy writing, it said '_Kurt+Blaine' _which was written inside a big heart love heart.

"Blaine, baby? What's this?" Kurt said, holding up the box and placing it on the bed, as he stood up and sat next to it. Blaine walked over and joined him, sitting next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, as he placed the box on his lap.

"It's my relationship box…" He said shyly, his voice hushed. "It's full of things from memories we've had together…" Kurt smiled, giving Blaine's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Oh sweetie…can I open it?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, as Kurt carefully pulled the lid off the box, and looked inside. He nearly gasped in amazement at how many things were in there.

_There was a coffee cup from the Lima Bean, and as Kurt rotated the cup, he saw 'Cup from our first date.' written on the side in Blaine's handwriting. He remembered that date; how nervous they'd first been, how they had just wanted to make it perfect…and it was._

_There was one of their prom photos, taken before Kurt had won Prom Queen. Blaine had his arm wrapped around Kurt's waist proudly, and Kurt was about to press a kiss to Blaine's cheek. He remembered when Blaine had shown him all the photos in the choir room, and how much Mercedes and Tina had cooed over how cute the two looked together._

_Various movie tickets filled the box, and Kurt picked one up and held it between his fingers fondly. He remembered going to see that movie, how it was some newly released horror film that Blaine was desperate to see, and had dragged Kurt along, despite Kurt's protests. He also remembered having his head tucked tightly into Blaine's chest for the whole of the movie, as Blaine held his hands over Kurt's ears, blocking out the blood curdling screams coming from the movie._

_There were their wristbands from when they had gone to the fair together, Blaine acting like an excited puppy the whole time, as Kurt just rolled his eyes playfully, and allowed Blaine to drag him around the fair, and onto certain rides. They ended that date with a ride on the ferris wheel, their hands entwined tightly and laying on their laps as the sun began to set, filling the sky with orangey-red tones._

Kurt lifted his head, and pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"This is amazing…I love you…"

He looked through the box some more, simply smiling at all of the memories, before he came across a small box hidden in the corner, and his eyebrows rose again.

"What's this, Blaine?" Kurt asked, as Blaine's cheeks turned a slightly red colour. He opened the lid of the box slowly, to reveal a ring. He let out a small gasp, as Blaine carefully took the box from his hands, and began to explain.

"Wait, hang on. It's not what it looks like. It's not a wedding ring. Not that I don't want to marry you someday, I mean, I want to be with you forever and I love you so much but I really don't think marriage right now is a totally smart option because you're graduating soon and there's so much going on and-" Blaine's rambling was cut off by Kurt placing a hand on his shoulder. "Oh…sorry. Let me explain what it actually is…"

Blaine stood up, leaving Kurt sitting on the bed looking slightly confused.

"I was going to give you this later this week, but now will work as well…" He shrugged, holding the box out in front of him slightly. "This is a promise ring. As I said, I want to marry you some day, but right now, the best I can do is promise that I will love you forever, and will always be there for you." Blaine crouched down on one knee, as tears started to well up in Kurt's eyes. "I love you so much, Kurt. You inspire me daily, and I can't ever imagine my life without you. I'm so grateful that it was me you stopped when you came to spy on the Warblers at Dalton, if it wasn't, there's a great chance we wouldn't have ever met! You've saved me, Kurt. Sometimes, when I'm having a crap day, just the simple thought that you're mine can instantly brighten my day. I promise to always be there for you, to always love you, and for you to ever be mine…" He slipped the ring onto Kurt's slim finger, as fat tears rolled down his and Kurt's cheeks. Kurt stood up, pulling Blaine into the tightest hug possible, and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I promise…"

* * *

><p>P.s, in reply to Klainer's prompt…<p>

It's a great idea, I just didn't quite understand it! Who finds the pictures? I'll write it, I was just a bit confused;)

Review/Prompt?:)


	57. The Morning After

_Just wanted to say thank you for reading these:) There are new readers who have literally read through every chapter! So, thank you! This is written for a prompt from megs2011 :) Review&Prompt please?_

* * *

><p>Blaine was the first to stir that next morning. He awoke to soft streams of early morning light making their way into the room through the small gaps of the barely opened curtains, as they illuminated the room gently, and the sleeping boy beside him. Light hues of pink and orange from the sunrise beamed gentle patterns across his back, and lit up his face. Blaine snuggled in closer to his sleeping boyfriend, wrapping one arm across his bare middle, and using his free hand to gently stroke his hair, which was ruffled from sleep, and the previous evening. Blaine smiled as Kurt let out a breathy murmur and scrunched up his nose, before relaxing back into his peaceful sleep.<p>

The night before had been magical. It was intimate, and special, and as beautiful as they could ever wish it to be, and Blaine couldn't believe that he was able to share such a perfect moment with someone as equally perfect, and beautiful. He had to pinch himself just to simply reassure himself that it had all been real. It was like something in a dream.

Kurt let out a happy sigh and rolled over slowly so that he was facing Blaine, his eyelids fluttering open gently.

"Good morning, baby…" Blaine whispered, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

"Morning…." Kurt said, smiling.

"How did you sleep?" Blaine asked, moving his arms so that they were both wrapped around Kurt, pulling him closer.

"Amazingly…" Kurt said with a breathy sigh. "Even better knowing you were with me.." He bought a hand up to cup Blaine's cheek, rubbing a thumb over the slight stubble, and then moved his hand so he was twirling one of Blaine's curls around his finger.

"Last night was amazing…" Blaine said, his smile growing.

"It was…it really was. Thank you…"

"Thank you for what?" Blaine asked, as Kurt shifted so he was propped up on his elbows slightly, still stroking a hand through Blaine's hair.

"Thank you for being mine. Thank you for being the first person who made me feel safe in a school where I didn't know anyone, for making me feel like I was the only person in that room when you sang Teenage Dream. For giving me courage, and making me realise I didn't have to put up with getting crap from everyone. Thank you for being my first proper kiss, which actually meant something, and for always being there for me. And now, thank you for sharing that beautiful moment with me…"


	58. Toddlers and Kites

"Mummy! I'll be back in a minute, 'kay?" Kurt giggled, as he ran off in the opposite direction to where Burt and Mollie were sitting happily on a blanket on the grass. Mollie just nodded and chuckled as she watched her son run into the wind, clutching his red kite tightly to his chest as his little legs pounded down on the grass.

Make sure you're back in a bit so we can have lunch, sweetie!" She yelled after him, but it fell on deaf ears, as Kurt was already occupied with setting up his kite, unravelling the string of it excitedly. It had been a birthday present from one of his Aunts, and he'd been desperate to try it out, so when Mollie had told him they were going on a picnic, he had immediately ran to fetch his kite, excited for the opportunity to try out his new toy.

Kurt stood on his toes, stretching up as high as he possibly could in order to throw his kite into the slight wind. For once he wasn't worried about the fact he could scuff his new shoes, normally something he was so conscious of! He chucked the little red kite into the air, giggling as it caught onto the wind, and started to soar into the sky.

"Look Mummy! Look!" He cried happily, facing away from the kite as he ran around in circles, laughing.

But, whilst he wasn't paying attention to where the kite was going, he managed to get too close to one of the trees, the kite then immediately tangling itself in the high branches. As soon as he realised what had happened, his bottom lip started to quiver, a fat tear slowly trickling down his cheek. He tried jumping up as high as he could, but it was hopeless. He just wasn't tall enough. As more tears began to fall down his cheeks, he whipped his head around as he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"Oh. Hello Mr Ladybird!"

Kurt turned around to see a small boy crouched down onto the ground, holding a small red ladybird on the tip of his finger, as he held it up to his face to look at it. The boy looked up, a loose curl falling on his forehead as he stood up, letting the ladybird crawl back onto the ground. His eyebrows furrowed as he noticed Kurt standing in front of him, arms folded across his chest, and crying.

Kurt let out a small squeak as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as the boy pulled away, giving a shy smile.

"You looked sad..and my mummy always hugs me when I'm sad…." He explained, wrapping one of his curls around his finger.

"Okay…thank you.." Kurt replied, giving a small teary sniff, and an attempted smile.

"So why are you sad?"

Kurt just pointed up into the tree, as the other boy's face lit up.

"Oh! I can get that for you!" He exclaimed. "My name's Blaine, by the way."

"I'm Kurt." Kurt said, as he watched the small boy slowly and carefully scramble up the tree, extending an arm, and grabbing the kite.

"Got it!" Blaine said, climbing down from the tree, and jumping off one of the lower branches with a triumphant smile.

Kurt squealed, running over to him, and hugging him, before taking the kite, as they smiled sweetly at each other.

"Thank you Blaine."

"It's okay, Kurt." Blaine replied, holding out a hand, as Kurt took it, blushing. "Do you think we could be friends?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded shyly. "I think we could."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is up so late, I've been busy!:) But written from a prompt by megs2011<strong>


	59. Ice Skating

"Blaine, as much as I love you, I still _really _don't think this is a good idea…" Kurt said, clinging onto the rail running round the edge of the ice rink like his life depended on it. He was _not_ enjoying ice skating so far, because one, he knew that the second he tried to skate anywhere, he was going to fall flat on the ice, and two, the red laces on his borrowed skates were totally clashing with his jumper. Blaine, however, was enjoying it all greatly. He'd already done a lap of the rink, leaving Kurt standing unsurely on the edge as Blaine whizzed round, his un-gelled curls bouncing and giving him the appearance of an over excited puppy.

"Come on, you'll be fine! Just take my hand, and I'll make sure you don't fall over." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's gloved hand.

"Now..off we go!" Kurt let out a squeal as Blaine began to pull him around the rink, as he swayed side to side, desperately trying to keep his balance. Blaine kept a tight hold on Kurt's hand as they whizzed around, the other skaters seeming like a massive blur to them as they built up speed. Kurt was actually beginning to enjoy himself, until a speed skater shot past, managing to bump into Kurt slightly. The impact of the nudge was just enough to send Kurt flying, letting go of Blaine's hand, and crashing onto the ice. Blaine dropped to his knees immediately by Kurt, helping him get up into a sitting position, before asking if he was okay.

"I-I'm fine…just a bit shocked.." Kurt said, Blaine giving him a small encouraging smile, before offering him a hand, and pulling him up so he was standing, his knees shaking.

He turned around quickly, almost losing his balance, when he felt a hand tapping him on the back. Behind him stood a man, dressed in a black uniform, with the word 'Instructor' printed across the front of his top in large white letters.

"Hello?" Blaine said, looking confused.

"Hi. I couldn't help wondering if you wanted some help?" The man asked, steadying Kurt with a hand as he almost fell over again.

"O-okay, I guess..." Kurt said, as the instructor smiled at them, taking Kurt's free hand, and beginning to pull him carefully around the rink, with the help of Blaine who was still holding onto Kurt's other hand protectively.

They did two laps of the rink, speeding around until the instructor spotted someone else who had fallen over, and said his goodbyes, before skating over to assist the person.

"It was nice meeting you two." He smiled, as he waved goodbye, skating off.

"You too!" Blaine said, a tinge of bitterness in his voice. He then helped Kurt to the edge of the rink, before pulling him in for a kiss, not caring who was watching. He noticed the instructor looking over at them briefly, a hint of realization appearing on his face. Unfortunately, Kurt noticed the instructor as well.

"Blaine, baby?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "Are you jealous?"

Blaine looked down at the ground, biting his lip.

"….maybe…" He mumbled, as Kurt let out a giggle.

"Because he held my hand? Babe, you have nothing to worry about. You're mine, and I'm yours, and no one is going to break us apart. Now, do you fancy a hot chocolate? It's a break from our usual coffee, but it's my treat."

Blaine nodded as the pair worked their way off the ice rink, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt from- megs2011 :) thank you!<strong>

**And I'm actually amazed that there are new readers who have read this whole thing from the beginning, and that there are still people reading it!:') Thank you! **

**Prompts&Reviews are appreciated!**


	60. Kurt's migraine

Ugh, I'm so bad at updating this, I'm sorry. But yeah, keep reading, and I'll try and update as much as I can(:

* * *

><p>Kurt massaged his temples, desperately willing the pain that had appeared on the one side of his head to go away. He could feel his head pounding, and there was an ever growing sensation of pins and needles creeping up the back on his bare neck. His hands trembled as he pulled his curtains together, blocking out all light, and made his way back to his bed, swaying on his feet slightly before burying himself deep under his covers, almost in tears.<p>

He heard the door creak open slowly, even that small sound causing a sharp shooting pain through his head. He groaned, carefully emerging out his cocoon of blankets, to see Blaine standing in his doorway, a tray in his hands. He placed the tray down on Kurt's bedside table, and sat down gently on the edge of his bed.

"Migraine, baby?" He whispered, not wanting to put Kurt in anymore pain, if that was even possible.

"Mmm.." Kurt mumbled, closing his eyes.

"I thought so..you seemed a bit off earlier..but I bought you medicines and water and stuff, so take them, and then we can cuddle, okay sweetie?" Kurt nodded, and then groaned, and winced in pain, immediately regretting that sudden motion. Blaine assisted him as he put a pill in between his dry lips, and swallowed it back with a sip of water. He rested his head back down on the soft pillow and cracked open a bleary eye, looking up at Blaine hopefully.

"Cuddle now?" He murmured quietly, as Blaine nodded, slipping into the bed and resting his back against the wall, as Kurt rested in his arms.

* * *

><p>Sigh. I want a Blaine to hug me when I get migraines, because they suck. A lot.<p> 


	61. OverStressed

Ugh…I haven't updated this in ages, I'm sorry..but I've just come back from my holiday in Australia, and wrote some chapters for this there, so I'll upload them all now(: thanks for reading. Prompts and reviews are always helpful!:)

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Kurt moaned, frustrated, throwing the calculator that he had just been using on the floor, and collapsing back on his bed, pulling his knees to his chest.<p>

He knew he wasn't stupid, but Dalton was just so much harder than McKinley...students were smarter, classes were tougher, and teachers actually taught lessons, rather than practically leaving the class with a free period. All of this, together with the stress of moving schools, was making Kurt literally want to curl up into a tiny ball, and disappear from the face of the earth for a few years, or at least until he could understand this algebra homework...

He squeezed his tired eyes tight shut, wishing that the tears that had started to well up behind his eyelids would just disappear, but it didn't work. Hot, exhausted tears began to trickle down his cheeks, and he let himself cry, chest heaving up and down rapidly as he sobbed...I'm not stupid, I'm not stupid, I'm not stupid, he repeated in his head, as he buried his face deep into his pillow, and continued to cry.

He was snapped out of it by a knock on his door. He was not in the mood to speak to anyone right now.

"Go 'way" He said, speech muffled by the pillow still half covering his face.

"Kurt? You weren't at dinner, are you okay?" The voice of his beautiful boyfriend echoed through the door..he loved Blaine with all his heart, but he really wasn't in the mood to speak to him, or anyone else right now. Plus, why would Blaine want to date someone as stupid as him? He sighed, dragging himself up into a sitting position on his bed, before replying.

"Not now, Blaine...I love you, and I'm fine, but just...not now..." More tears began to form, but he bit back the sobs, curling deeper into a ball, and wishing Blaine, and the world, would just leave him alone.

"Kurt? You don't sound fine...I'm coming in, okay sweetie?" Blaine said, worry in his voice. Before Kurt could even reply, Blaine had burst into the room, staring in dismay as he tried to take in the mass of sheets, books, stationary, and crumpled balled up paper that was strewn across the normally spotless floor, along with the sobbing, broken boy sat curled into a ball on the centre of the bed, looking entirely helpless.

Blaine didn't even get to question what had happened, which would leave the usually composed, perfect boy in such a broken state, before Kurt appeared to completely break down, burying his head into his hands, and letting out a loud choked sob, tears streaming down his flushed red cheeks. Now, Blaine didn't even have to ask anything...he knew what he had to do. He gently made his way over to the bed, and sat down carefully next to his boyfriend, pulling him softly into his lap, letting him cry as he rubbed small, comforting circles onto his back.

After a while, Kurt pulled back, crawling out of his boyfriend's lap, and next to him on the bed, attempting to compose himself with a few shaky breaths. They sat there in silence before Kurt spoke up.

"I'm not stupid." He announced. He'd been saying that a lot to himself lately, it was like a little mantra. Like if he repeated it enough, he might magically be able to understand more.

"You're definitely not stupid." Blaine said, as Kurt shook his head, placing his hand in Blaine's, before continuing.

"I know I'm not...but Dalton makes me feel it...I can't keep up, Blaine! Back at McKinley, I was a top student..and now...now I'm struggling to keep up with the work, and homework, and exams, and with the added stresses of actually moving here, I think I'm going to crumble, a-and..and..." Before he could finish his sentence, and few more hot tears fell down his cheeks, as Blaine wiped them away with a thumb.

"Shhh, baby. You're not stupid. You know you're not. Yes, Dalton's tough at first, but things are gonna get better, I promise. It was like this for me when I first joined, but things get easier. You'll be able to catch up, and soon you won't feel so overwhelmed by it all...I'm here to help, babe, and I'll do whatever it takes to help you feel comfortable here." He finished his sentence with a small kiss on Kurt's lips, and they formed into a slight smile.

"Thank you...I love you..." Kurt sighed, yawning as he rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, breathing in his warm scent.

"I love you too...now, you're drained...how does a nap, and then another attempt at them algebra problems sound to you?" Blaine lifted the duvet up, allowing Kurt to crawl under, before joining him, and wrapping his arms around him, as his exhausted, stressed boyfriend fell asleep in his arms.


	62. Snow

**Set when Kurt is about six years old, and his mom is still alive(: prompts&reviews would be lovely.:)**

* * *

><p>"Kurt...Kurt!"<p>

He could feel a soft whispering in his ear, as he was gently shaken awake. He opened one blue eye blearily, to see his mom, Mollie, hovering over him, smiling down at him cheerfully.

"Kurt! It's snowing!"

She laughed as he shot out of his bed, thick blankets tangling around his ankles as he tried to get to his window as quickly as possible. He tugged open his curtains, a huge smile plastered across his face as he saw the white covered pavements, roofs and cars, along with the rapidly falling snowflakes, which collected on his windowsill in piles.

"Can I go and play, mummy? Please?" He asked excitedly, practically bouncing up and down on the spot as Mollie just chuckled warmly, nodding.

"Of course, sweetie...but you'll have to wrap up warm, and have some breakfast before you can go out in it...I've got some pancakes ready for you downstairs if you want?" She offered, but Kurt was already halfway down the stairs, nodding rapidly, and laughing in excitement as he went.

After eating his breakfast, Kurt sat on the bottom step of the staircase, wrapping his warm knitted scarf tightly around his pale neck, and tugging on his duffel coat, as Mollie picked out his boots.

"Blue or red boots, honey?" She asked.

"Umm...blue! They'll look better with my coat!" He chirped, as Mollie helped him put on his boots, before pulling on her own coat and boots, and giving him a quick kiss on the nose, and then running out the door into the garden, holding his gloved hand tight.

"So...what do you wanna do first, Kurtie?" She beamed, as Kurt crumbled lumps of snow with his hands.

"Snowman! Snowman!" He squealed, running off to the end of the garden to find some sticks and stones to use for decoration, as Mollie rolled the snow into two balls, just in time for Kurt to run back, arms full of various things he'd found.

"I wanna decorate him, mama!" He said, extending his arms as much as he could in an attempt to place the stones on the face of the snowman. Mollie watched her son's face fall, as he realised he wasn't tall enough to reach the top, before she wrapped her arms gently around his waist, and lifted him up to the top of the snowman, so he could arrange the small stones in the pattern of a smiley face. Once she returned him to the ground, he took a step back, admiring his creation.

"He looks good, doesn't he mama?" He said, as Mollie smiled at him.

"He certainly does, sweetie! You did a good job!" This caused Kurt's smile to widen even more, as he ran up to hug Mollie, his small nose reddened with cold.

"Do you want to go in? Are you too cold, sweetie?" She asked, but Kurt shook his head violently.

"No! I wanna make snow angels!" He giggled, lying down in the snow, and stretching out, creating a shape in the snow. Mollie smiled down at him as small flurries of snow collected in his chestnut hair, and stuck to his boots and scarf, making him look even cuter than normal, if that was even possible...he really was an angel.


	63. Snow, part two

**Consider this a sequel, I guess. (:**

* * *

><p>Mollie was woken by a soft tugging on the sleeve of her thick winter pyjamas. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal Kurt standing by her bed, nose raw red, and eyes glassy, a few tears dribbling down his pink cheeks.<p>

"What's wrong, sweetie? Tell mama what's wrong.." She urged, as her small son started to cry more, looking utterly miserable.

"I don' feel good..." He rasped, wincing as his throat stung painfully.

"Awh, baby.." Mollie cooed, lifting up the covers on her bed and climbing out, fastening her robe around her, before picking up Kurt gently. She made her way to the window, balancing her son on her hip as she tugged open the curtain.

"It looks like most of the snow's melted...the roads are clear, so the schools'll be open..I'll ring them up in a bit and let them know you won't be coming in today, sweetie.." Kurt just nodded, hiding his warm head in Mollie's neck as she made her way downstairs, still cradling her son in her arms.

"Let's get the couch set up for you, and then we'll get you some medicine, baby...Daddy's already left for work, so it's just you and me today." She said, piling pillows and blankets onto the couch as Kurt sat on the arm rest patiently.

"There you go sweetie..."

Kurt crawled across the sofa, and climbed underneath the mountain of fluffy blankets, resting his head against the pillows, as he sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

"What hurts, baby?" Mollie asked gently, stroking a hand through Kurt's hair.

"My 'froat..." He croaked. "And m'head..." A few lone tears trickled down his red, feverish cheeks, as Mollie wiped them away with a careful thumb, pressing a small kiss to his forehead.

"Don't cry, baby...it's okay..." She cooed. "I've got you some medicine...shhh..." She reached for the medicine bottle and spoon resting on the side, and poured some of the gloopy liquid onto the spoon, holding it up to his lips.

After taking his medicine, Kurt cuddled further into the couch as Mollie held him, running her hand through his hair, as drowsiness overtook him, and he fell asleep in her arms.


	64. Sleeping Problems

This is a Furt fic, but Blaine is mentioned, soooo...enjoy.

* * *

><p>Finn lay wide awake in his bed. He had this problem a lot lately, it was just that there was a lot of stuff on his mind, and that must be clogging the sleeping part of his brain, or something, he thought. He'd shared his sleep problems with his newly appointed fellow sleep problem-er, Brittany, who was recently struggling to sleep due to the fact Lord Tubbington had started to use her face as a pillow. She suggested that he imagined that all of his many thoughts were monkeys, and that he pictured them swinging on vines as they left his head...but it didn't work. Because for a start, he was pretty certain there was some sort of danger to having an empty head, and secondly, picturing monkeys just made him think of his particularly hairy math teacher, which then made him remember that he was failing math, and failure in that, and other subjects he was behind in, meant there was no way he was ever graduating. But seriously, all these thoughts were making his brain more jumbled up than the pattern on Mr Schuester's special Friday sweater vest.<p>

"Kurt...pssst...Kurt! Kuuuurt...you awake, dude?" Finn whispered. He'd given up counting the stripes on part of his wall, and decided that he may as well attempt to see if his step-brother was up for a late night conversation.

Kurt rolled over in his bed, making a weird kind of 'mnph' noise, before burying his face back into his pillow. Finn sighed. Well, there was no harm in trying again.

"Kuuuuuurt..." He whispered, louder this time. "Wake uuuupppp..."

Kurt lifted his head out of his pillow, sitting up as he yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head, as he opened his eyes. He sighed, as he turned to his step-brother, who was sitting up in his bed across the room, with a stupid goofy grin plastered across his face.

"And you woke me up for what reason?" Kurt questioned, letting out another ungraceful yawn, along with one of his bitch glares.

"Not really a reason...I'm just bored." Finn shrugged, as Kurt glared at him. "Hey bro, you gonna stay awake?"

"You've left me with no other choice, to be honest..there's no way I'm getting back to sleep for a while..." Kurt said, pulling his duvet up around his shoulders, as he sat up straighter.

"So...what d'ya wanna do, dude?" Finn asked, as Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm not 'dude', for a start, and secondly, I'd actually like to get back to sleep sometime, so I'm going to go and make myself some warm milk...feel free to join me if that isn't too gay for you." Kurt said, as he fastened his robe over his pyjamas, wandering out their bedroom door, Finn following not too long after.

The microwave beeped as Kurt pulled the two steaming mugs of milk out, making his way back to the kitchen table where Finn was already sitting.

"Ew...that stuff looks disgusting..." Finn said, inspecting his mug. Kurt shrugged as he took another careful sip out of his own mug.

"I'm not forcing you to drink it...but it might help you go back to sleep..."

Finn raised the mug to his lips suspiciously, taking a small sip of it, before immediately pulling away from it.

"Crap! I think I burnt my tongue!" He exclaimed, as Kurt bit back a laugh.

"That's why you have to be careful!" He said, smirking, and taking another sip of his warm drink. "So...any particular reason why you can't sleep?"

"I dunno...just thoughts..." Finn said, taking a long, careful sip out of his mug, leaving a trailing moustache of milk along his upper lip. Kurt chuckled as Finn wiped it off, before speaking.

"I know how you feel...my head's a jumble of thoughts lately, it's distracting..." Kurt admitted, biting his lip slightly.

"Thoughts about what?" Finn asked curiously.

"Dalton...exams...boys...well, boy.." Kurt said, cheeks flushing a light pink.

"Who?"

"Why should I tell you?" Kurt said, sounding embarrassed, regretting he ever said it.

"Because I'm your brother? And seriously dude, you can trust me..." Finn said, as Kurt took a deep breath.

"Well..do you know Blaine? Blaine Anderson?" Kurt asked, as Finn thought for a second.

"Isn't he, like, the main Warbler, or whatever?"

"Yeah...and I'm kinda sorta totally falling for him.." Kurt sighed, looking down at the table, stirring his drink.

"He's gay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, but there's a problem..he's crushing on some Jeremiah guy, who's obviously so much more interesting than me..I don't stand a chance." He bit his lip, as Finn gave him a small smile.

"Kurt..don't put yourself down like that. You're totally interesting, and if this Blaine dude can't see that, he's got to be blind. But trust me, if things are meant to happen they will, just give it time." Finn gave Kurt's hand a quick squeeze, causing him to look up from the table.

"You really think so?" He said hopefully.

"I know so, bro." Finn smiled.

"Well..thank you...I appreciate it."

"No problem..y'know, I think we should have chats over warm milk more often, this stuff isn't as disgusting as it looks..."

"I think we should.." Kurt smiled.


	65. Glasses

**Reviews make the unicorns smile?;)**

* * *

><p>Blaine sat beside the radiator in his and Kurt's small New York apartment, as the snow fell outside. This was his favourite thing to do during the winter; to curl up on the couch, a blanket over his lap, with a good book, as Kurt snuggled up next to him.<p>

The room was dimly lit, and Blaine squinted as he attempted to make out the small print of his extremely worn copy of Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, which he adored. He could feel his temples starting to throb, as it got harder and harder for him to read, his eyes blurring. He felt the couch move beside him slightly, as Kurt stood up and left the room, leaving Blaine rubbing at his tired eyes.

He re-entered holding a small black case, which he popped open, revealing a pair of glasses. He placed them on Blaine, and sat back down next to him, kissing him on the cheek lightly, as Blaine blinked, his vision getting clearer.

"You know you need to wear them..." Kurt scolded lightly, as Blaine shut his book.

"I know..." He sighed. "But I hate them."

"Why?" Kurt asked, eyebrows raised slightly. "They look good on you." Blaine bit his lip, re-adjusting his glasses.

"No they don't. I look like a dork." He said, rolling his eyes. "Ugh...I hate them so much."

"Baby, I love you..but shut up. You look gorgeous. The glasses only add to your perfection." Kurt smiled, pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips.

"But-" Blaine started, rolling his eyes again as Kurt pressed another kiss to his lips.

"Remember what I said...shut up, handsome." Kurt said with a wink, picking up Blaine's book, and flicking to the right page carefully.


	66. After all, you're my Wonderwall

It's not that Kurt hated people. Well…_no_. He just hated the way the world expected him to behave around certain people. The way he was just meant to smile all the time and pretend nothing was wrong, when really, things couldn't get any worse. And don't get him wrong, he loved New York; _bustling, busy, edgy, arty New York, with its fashion, its culture…_yes, he loved it. But it just didn't seem to love him. He felt lost. He had no one.

Rachel was constantly busy with auditions and her part-time job as a singing instructor, whilst still making sure to maintain her strict sleeping, beauty, and exercise routines, and honestly, sometimes she was just too much of a diva for Kurt to handle. Which was why, for the past four months, Kurt lived alone in his small one bedroom apartment, attending his dance classes religiously, and desperately searching for his auditions. Most of the time, it felt like dance was all he had to live for.

It felt like nothing else, and different every time he danced. It was so freeing, sometimes it felt like he was flying. _Pure bliss. _He channelled all his emotions into it, all his troubles, hatred, and frustrations. Every time he slipped on his ballet shoes, he thought, 'this is what life is for.' It made him feel beautiful, _loved, _accepted.

But then he would snap back into reality. _A world where he wasn't accepted, loved, or beautiful. _

A silent tear slid down his cheek as he slipped on his ballet shoes, and he wiped it away with a thumb, taking a deep breath

"'sup Hummel?"

It was one of the other dancers, Mike…or something.

Kurt just shook his head, and mouthed a 'nothing.' as the class began their travelling piqué turns across the room. Kurt focussed on his spotting, turning gracefully across the room before the group split off across the room, and they began to perfect their pirouettes.

Just as he began to plié, one of the ditzy female dancers wobbled, reaching out to steady herself on his shoulder. She stumbled back, as Kurt felt the worn split soles of his ballet shoes slip against the newly polished floor, causing him to fall to the ground.

There was a sickening crack, and he gasped as a jolt of pain shot through his ankle. He felt his vision start to blur. _No. He wasn't going to cry. Not in front of everyone. It was probably just a sprain…he could work through it. _ Reaching out towards the pole of the barre, he pulled himself up, cringing as he felt the pain soar through his body from putting the slightest amount of weight on his foot. He managed to hobble over to his bag, before slinging it over his shoulder and walking as quickly as he could out of the studio, letting the door slam shut. Leaning against the bricked wall outside, he took a shaky breath, allowing the tears to fall down his flushed cheeks as he fumbled for his phone.

"Kurt?"

"R-Rachel…I need you."

* * *

><p><em>AN. _

_I haven't updated this in ages._

_Please don't kill me._

_But yeah, here's a taster of my new multi-chapter fic, 'After all, you're my Wonderwall.' _

_It's an AU dancer!Kurt fic, and ajhbsahfbw my feels. _

_I'll publish the first few chapters later, okay?_

_But...any prompts or reviews for this fic? Because they'd be nice. :D_


End file.
